Forget Me
by hghrules
Summary: *sequel to Remind Me* While Sky fights to get over Dawn, Ty gets better acquainted with the giant toaster, Quentin realizes a flaw in his earlier 'save the city from TNT' plan, and Seto learns about erosion and the consequences of not properly disposing of dangerous potions. Will the Team make it through, or is this their last adventure?
1. Haiii

**Haiii, you wonderful people! I have here a few examples of some of the things you'll be seeing in _Forget_ _Me_. First up, the full summary, which I couldn't fit in the fanfiction . net description:**

_After losing his memory (and then regaining it) (and then losing it again) (and then getting it back one more time), Sky can't seem to get over the fact that he killed the girl he loved._

_Then he meets Alesa._

_Alesa is sweet, caring, funny – really, she's perfect for Sky. But sometimes power can go to peoples' heads, and then bad things are bound to happen._

_While Sky fights to get over Dawn (managing to ignore Ty and get a bit too close to Alesa in the process), Ty gets better acquainted with the giant toaster, Quentin realizes a flaw in his earlier 'save the city from TNT' plan, and Seto learns about erosion and the consequences of not properly disposing of dangerous potions. Will the Team make it through, or is this their last adventure?_

**Next, an excerpt from what will (hopefully, if all goes well) be Chapter Five:**

"_What? What do you mean by that?" I ask._

"_I mean there is literally a twenty-foot-tall pumpkin in front of me, Seto," Brice tells me, sounding exasperated. "What else would I mean by 'This farmer's crops are freaking gigantic'?"_

"_Why do you think they're growing so much?" I ask._

"_I don't know, you're the sorcerer/scientist guy, you tell me."_

"_Uh... Oh no."_

"_What?'_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Um, let's see... About forty, forty-five blocks away from the City Gates."_

"_Well, snap."_

**And from Chapter Seven:**

_Ugh, please, please pick up, Sky!_

_He doesn't. Instead, I hear his voice mail. "Haiii! I'm either busy or ignoring my phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep, 'less you're Ty. In that case, shove off, dude."_

_I groan, ignoring the last part of Sky's message and waiting for the beep. When it finally beeps, I start talking quickly. "Sky, please call me back, I really need you right now, I need serious help! I, I- Just, please, as soon as you get this, come to the Giant Toaster. Please!" I hang up and scroll through my contacts list, looking for someone else who will hopefully be bored enough to answer their phone. Not Seto, he's probably turning a piece of dirt into a diamond or something with his magic. Not Mitch or Jerome, I think they told me they'd be doing a Hunger Games around this time. Who can I call?_

_Jason! _

_The phone rings five times, and I'm sweating profusely. I'm about to hang up and try calling someone else, but then I hear one word: "Hello?"_

"_JASON!" I shout. _

"_Woah, Ty! Calm down!"_

"_No, Jason, I can't! Please come to the Giant Toaster, I desperately need help, I- I-" I start hyperventilating. _

"_Ty, Ty, it's alright! I'll be there soon. I'm with Seto right now, but I'll be there when I'm done with this."_

"_No! Jason, I need help now, I... Ugh... Wait, Seto's with you? Bring Seto, Seto can probably help! Please hurry, Jason!"_

_Oh, geez. I hope they can get here in time._

**Well. Dramatic, huh? :3 Here's one from Ch 9:**

"_SIR, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! PORKY IS TWICE THE SIZE OF MY HOUSE!"_

**Heh. There's that. And there's a half-ton more, but I don't want to give away too much. So... See ya in chapter one?**

**Baii, my Rulers! Have fun wondering what the heck was happening in those confusing yet dramatic excerpts!**


	2. Alesa

**Forget Me**

**Ch 1: Alesa**

**Ty's POV**

"Watch, Ty. Watch and learn," Sky says, smiling at me and taking a few steps back. He narrows his eyes and focuses on the next platform. Then he takes off running.

"Attention! May I please have your attention?" Seto's voice comes over the intercom. Sky's eyes widen and he skids to a halt right before jumping toward the next platform. "The Respawn Machine is in need of repair, so I must insist that everyone stay away from any games that could potentially cause death." Seto pauses. Sky shrugs and gets ready to jump again. Before I can stop him, Seto's voice echoes through the room again. "Sky, this includes you." Well, then.

Sky makes a weird face that I honestly can not compare to any expression other than constipated. Then he sits down on the platform, crossing his arms and legs. "Not. Fair."

"Completely fair, you idiot. We are _not_ going through the entire process of helping you regain your memory all over again," I respond, sitting down next to him. After a bit of silence, I speak up again. "How do you think the Respawn Machine was broken?" I put my index finger in my right shoe and dig around a little until I find a neon green key that matches my headphones. "I still have my key. Don't you need all eight keys to access the Respawn Machine?"

Sky takes down his budder-colored key from where he taped it on the inside of his sunglasses. "Yeah, you need all eight, and we both have our keys, so... Huh. And you'd need all eight keys to get in and fix it, as well... Seto has one of the keys in his lab, and another on him at all times. Brice has one in his art studio. Seth has one on the top of some tower. I think Quentin has one underwater somewhere. And Jason has his in some pocket on his space suit. They'd only be able to get six keys without finding us... That wouldn't work, would it? I was pretty sure you needed _all_ eight keys to get into the maze..."

"No, no, you're right," I say, nodding. "Then how is Seto going to fix the machine?"

"Maybe whoever broke the machine took the time to dig through all three layers of obsidian. Then Seto could just go through the hole the intruder made-"

"But there's a maze inside the initial walls," I point out. "So they'd need to dig through a lot more than three layers of obsidian, unless they were just complete bosses at mazes."

"Hmm... Welp, I'm out of ideas."

"You had _one_ idea."

"Yup. And now I'm out. How 'bout you, do you have any ideas?"

I sigh. "Well... No."

He snorts. Then his phone starts ringing obnoxiously, and I quickly grab it out of his pocket before he can get to it. "Hey!" he protests, following me as I stand up and walk to the opposite end of the platform. He stands on tip toe and stretches his right arm out to try to get his phone back, but I keep it just out of his reach. "Owch," he whispers," pulling his arm back to his side and holding it there.

"You alright, Sky?" I ask worriedly, ignoring the phone's ringing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now give me back my phone!"

"You're not getting this back," I say. "If this is one of the guys wanting to know where we are so they can come get our keys, I don't want you being an idiot and directing them to some fictional place filled with budder." I glance down at the caller ID. "The Strong and Powerful Alesa?" I ask, tilting my head. "Who's that?"

He blushes slightly. "A person."

I roll my eyes. "No dip, Sherlock. What kind of person?"

"The kind of person who inserts themselves into your contacts as 'The Strong and Powerful Alesa,'" he says, smiling widely.

I huff. "Whatever."

"So can I have my phone now?"

"Nope."

"But she's calling right now-"

"And I'm answering right now." I press the green 'Accept Call' button and hold the phone to my ears, pushing Sky away when he tries to reach over and take it from me again. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hi! Uh, can I talk to Sky?" a girl's voice asks.

"Depends. If I have ten apples and I give thirteen to Mitch, then what is the circumference of the sun?"

"Yes," she answers immediately. I curse under my breath and she giggles. "So, can I talk to Sky now?"

I sigh. "I guess so," I mutter, defeated. I put the phone on speaker and sit down, setting the phone on the ground/cloud in front of me. Sky tries to pick it up and put it off speakerphone, but I swat his hand away and glare at him.

"Sky?" the girl asks.

"Hi, Alesa," he mumbles. "Ty just put the phone on speaker mode, so don't say anything stupid."

She laughs. "But you say stupid things all the time, and he's still your best friend, so he must not mind much!"

"What? How would _you_ know how often I say stupid things?" Sky asks.

"We talked on the phone for, like, an hour after you left my house, and you said some pretty ridiculous things."

"Oh, yeah? How many?" he challenges.

"Twenty-Seven. I literally counted," she responds seriously. I laugh.

Sky glares at me. "Name _one_ stupid thing I said."

"Hmm. I actually wrote some of them down, so... Let's see... Okay, here's one: 'No, you idiot, I only fail tests 102% of the time. Wait, percentages are out of one thousand, right?'" Alesa quotes.

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. "D-Do another!" I shout between laughs.

"Alright. 'Sometimes, when _I_ get bored, I just sit in the middle of an ocean and try to will the water to turn into budder. Except then I freak out because there are usually squids in oceans.'"

I laugh even harder. "S-Sky, how does one _sit_ in an ocean?" I ask. He glares at me. His face is cherry red, which makes me laugh more.

"You just- You just, you know, you... You _sit_ in it..," he mumbles.

"How do you breathe at the bottom of the ocean, Sky?"

"I, uh, I... Uh... Shut up."

Alesa and I laugh for a good thirty seconds before Sky gets up and turns his back to me. Then he walks to the edge of the platform, sits down, and swings his legs over the edge. "I'm not talking to either of you," he grumbles.

"Oh no," I say, calming down enough to form words. "He's giving us the silent treatment."

Alesa sighs. "Oh, that sucks, 'cause now I can't invite him to my favorite place..."

Sky immediately perks up. "What favorite place?"

Alesa ignores him. "Oh, well. Ty, would you like to come in his place?"

"Sure!" I say, ignoring Sky's angry glare.

"No, no, no, I'll come!" Sky insists, crawling over to sit by the phone again.

"Hmm, did you hear something, Ty?" Alesa asks.

"Yeah, I wonder what it was? Couldn't have been Sky, since he's ignoring us..," I trail off, watching Sky's reaction.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now can I _please_ come?" Sky begs desperately.

Alesa laughs. "Of course. Wanna meet up at my house, then? After that I can lead you to the place."

"I'd love to, but Ty and I are stuck in a jump map and can't get out, since apparently the Respawn Machine is broken again."

"Oh? Hmm... Wait, didn't they install voice-activated exit commands after you fell off one of the platforms and lost your memory?"

"Oh, yeah!" I remember. "Command: Exit," I say loudly. The game whirls around a bit, and then my vision blurs and I close my eyes. When I open them again, I'm in the Jump Map lobby. A few seconds later, Sky pops up beside me.

"It worked!" he exclaims, holding his phone.

"Yay! Now can you come over?" Alesa asks.

"Definitely! See you soon!" he says. She says goodbye and he hangs up, starting toward the lobby's front doors. After we exit the lobby, he turns left, and I turn right. "Hey, aren't you coming to meet Alesa with me, Ty?" Sky asks, turning back to face me.

I shake my head. "Nah, this seems like something you two should do on your own."

He blushes. "A-Are you sure? 'Cause, I mean, we had planned to spend the day doing stupid maps together, and-"

"No, it's fine, Sky! Go have fun."

He grins. "If you say so." Then he spins around and sprints in the direction I assume Alesa's house is in.

"Bye!" I call after him.

I guess he didn't hear me.

* * *

_HALLOO, RULERS! WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF _FORGET ME_! AND IT ONLY TOOK ME ONE WEEK TO GET IT OUT! *happy dance*_

_How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Anything I could improve? I'm still rewriting the first few chapters of _Remind Me_, but when I'm done I'm going to post it to SmashWords, just so I can tell my teachers at school that I've published a book. :3_

_SO. Hope you enjoy this lovely (sort of) book. I had a ton of fun writing _Remind Me_, and I'm sure I'll have just as much if not more fun writing the sequel. Thank you guys for sticking with me through all of this, because I know for a fact I couldn't have done it without you. I have a nasty habit of getting bored with a story or not knowing how to end it, and then throwing it away. But when I know there are people checking the story every three hours for an update, it definitely encourages me to finish._

_So, thank you, thank you all. I love all you Rulers so freaking much, like, you don't even know. _

_Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading them. :)_

_Uh... I think that's all I wanted to say, so... See you in the next chapter, Rulers! Baiii!_


	3. Angry Manager

_Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. :) And, madiigamer, I actually am doing a Q&A for the 13,000 views on Remind Me, so I'll add in your questions. I'll read your story whenever I have time, but from the summary you've given me, the name you have already chosen seems perfect._

_ALSO. That trivia idea is freaking perf and will probably be happening soon. :3_

**Forget Me**

**Ch 2: Angry Manager**

**Sky's POV**

"We should get Seth to build us a giant oven," Try grumbles, laying his head down on the table. "Maybe then the pizzas would cook faster."

"Hey, cheer up!" I say, tapping my fingers on the table in front of him. "Last time we waited an hour and fifteen minutes, which, by the way, is the longest I have ever stood still. This time, we've only been waiting for forty-five minutes!"

Ty lifts his head slightly and raises an eyebrow. "Okay. One: You did _not_ sit still last time we were here. You stood on the table and did the budder dance for half an hour, and when you got bored of that, you sang 'Hallelujah' at the top of your lungs, replacing the word 'Hallelujah' with 'give me pizza.' The song made hardly any sense. And two: Why do we keep eating here if the wait times are so bad?"

I shrug. "I dunno. The pizza's not even that good."

Ty sighs and rests his head down on the table again. Just as I'm about to start doing the budder dance again, his phone rings. He jumps a little, scared by the loud ring tone, and scrambles to get the phone out of his pocket. "Good Notch, could your ring tone be any louder, Ty?" I ask jokingly.

He glances up at me, shrugging as he looks at the caller ID. "I used to have my phone hooked up to my headphones, but it looked like I was talking to myself whenever I'd take a call, so now I just answer the phone normally." That doesn't answer my question. He slides his headphones off his head and places them around his neck before accepting the call. "Hey, what's up?"

I can hear Ian's voice clearly through the phone. "Quentin, Jerome, and I are playing Cops and Robbers. Do you and Sky wanna join us?" Seriously, Ty, turn down the volume on your phone.

"Sky, wanna go play Cops and Robbers with-" Ty begins.

I cut him off. "Dude, I heard everything he said." Ty wrinkles his nose. "And sure, I'd love to go!" Ty relays my response to Ian and then hangs up.

"Is it really _that_ loud?" he asks, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm pretty sure that couple in the booth all the way across the room heard it. Geez, man, you must be half-deaf!"

Ty smiles as he puts his headphones back on his head. "I practically _am_ deaf. I blare music in my ears 24/7."

I laugh. "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!?"

"Augh!" he yells, pressing his headphones to his ears. "Notch, Sky! You don't need to yell, I can still hear you! You're always extremely loud, anyways."

I make a face and stick out my tongue, and he does the same thing. "I'm not LOUD!" I scream.

"Yes, you ARE!" Ty shouts back.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT-" I start, but hesitate when I see an angry manager marching towards us. "Uh..."

"You're the two boys from a few weeks ago!" Angry Manager angrily says in an angry tone. "The ones I banned from the restaurant!"

Oh. Forgot about that. "Uh, what? I don't remember being banned," I lie, nudging Ty's shoulder.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I don't really know what you're talking about, sir," Ty puts in. "Maybe you're mistaking us for someone else."

"I don't think so," Angry Manager growls, looking back at me. "You're the guy who climbed onto a table and sang a song about butter, right?"

I tap my chin, pretending to think about it. "Mmm... Nope. Not ringing any bells."

"Must've been someone else," Ty says, shrugging.

Angry Manager narrows his eyes at me. "No, no, no. I distinctly remember walking up to a kid with a purple amulet outlined by gold and telling him and his friend that if they ever came here again, they'd be in huge trouble."

Ty pinches my arms and glares at me out of the corner of his eyes to stop me from slapping the man for saying the g-word. "Hey!" Ty says calmly. "We have a friend named Ant who has an amulet that looks exactly like Sky's. Maybe you're thinking of him."

Slightly-Less-Angry-Manager sighs. "Could be. I guess I'm... sorry for bothering you boys. No yelling in the restaurant, though, okay?"

We nod. "Got it!"

Ty turns to me and whispers, "Ant's gonna hate us!"

"You. Ant's going to hate _you_. _I_ didn't do anything. Still, we should probably both leave now, just in case Any gets a sudden craving for pizza," I say, dragging Ty towards the exit. "We need to get to the Cops and Robbers lobby, anyways."

"Oh, hey, guys!" Any says, stopping outside the restaurant's doors to talk to us.

Ty's eyes widen, and mine do, too. Just our luck, Ant is _here_. "H-Hey, Ant!" I greet him shakily.

"Did you guys just finish eating?"

I nod. "Yup! Real good food, enjoy your meal, gotta run!" I say quickly. Ty and I sprint down the street, leaving Ant to stare after us in confusion.

A few seconds later, we hear Angry Manager yell the words, "YOU! I BANNED YOU!"

"What!?" Ant screeches. There's a loud crash. "ACK! CALM DOWN, DUDE, I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN HERE BEFORE!" There's another crash. "AHH! GEEZ, MAN! CALM YOURSELF! NOTCH, I AM NEVER TAKING JORDAN'S ADVICE FOR A GOOD RESTAURANT EVER AGAIN!"

Ty and I collapse on the other side of the street, laughing so hard we can barely breathe. "H-He," Ty chokes out between laughs, "is going to be s-so mad."

I nod and take a deep breath to try to calm myself. "Whew, okay," I breathe out. "Alright. I'm okay. You okay?"

He exhales slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." I stand up and then hold out a hand for him. He grabs it and hauls himself to his feet, still giggling a bit under his breath. "Okay. Well, we'd better head over to the Cops and Robbers lobby."

"Yup." I pause. "Actually, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." I wanna call Alesa first, see how she's doing. We had a ton of fun yesterday.

"I can't. I don't know how to get to the new lobby."

"Oh, right! I forgot they built a new lobby for Cops and Robbers. Well, never mind then, I'll just walk with you." I start in the direction of the new lobby, but then my phone dings. I pull it out of my pocket and read while I walk.

_From: The Strong and Powerful Alesa_

_Hey, whatcha doin? Wanna hang out?_

I quickly type a reply. "Who're you texting?" Ty asks.

"Alesa," I respond, hastily redirecting my attention to the text. I don't want her to think I'm ignoring her.

_To: The Great and Powerful Alesa_

_Can't, playing Cops and Robbers with some friends. Unless... Wanna come?_

I almost die of happiness when I see those three words in her reply:

_Sure, why not?_

"EEEEEEP!" I squeal, jumping in circles like a crazed fangirl.

Ty's eyes widen. "Woah, buddy. You okay, there?"

"I'm fine! I'm _better_ than fine! Alesa's gonna come play Cops and Robbers with us! YES! It's going to be so much freaking fun!" I continue to jump wildly in circles. "Oh! OH! I have to go pick her up, I don't think she knows where the new lobby is! Bye, Ty! See you at the lobby!"

**Ty's POV**

Are you freaking serious, Sky? "Uh, hello? I don't know how to get to the lobby, either!" I shout after him. He's already a good fifty blocks away.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! Just walk outside the City Gates on the northern side of town and then turn right and walk through the forest. Keep going straight through the forest, no matter _what_. Then go left at the stream and you should find a huge clearing with a building in it. That's the lobby!" Sky shouts. "Bye!" He whirls around and races off down the road.

I sigh. There goes my best friend.

It's fine, though. I'll see him at the Cops and Robbers game. Yeah. It'll be exactly the same _with_ Alesa as it was without her. Anyways, she seems like a cool girl. It'll be cool to finally meet her in person.

I start towards the northern gates, lost in thought. So lost in thought that I accidentally bump into Ant.

"TY!" he yells, glancing over his shoulder at the angry manager dude who's chasing him. "Ty, this guy's insane, you gotta help me! Tell him I've never been to his restaurant before, please! He won't believe me!"

"I, uh..." I glance to the left, then the right, looking for a way out. "Sorry, I can't, I'm already late for a Cops and Robbers game with some of the Team!" I say.

"But, Ty, all you have to do is say a few words! You could have done it by now!"

I look behind Ant, and the angry manager guy is now towering over both of us. "This is the boy you were talking about, correct?" he asks with a red face.

"Uh... Yep!" I confirm, ducking away from the two and sprinting away before Ant can register my words. Eh, he'll be fine. Seth broke into the Respawn Machine's protective maze yesterday so Seto could fix the Respawn Mechanism. If Ant dies, he'll just respawn and be super angry with me and Sky.

Probably just me.

Darn it, Sky, I really wish you would have been here to take some of the blame for that, or at least think of a clever/stupid-but-it-could-work way out.

Whatever. It's fine. I'll be fine. Ant'll be fine. We're all gonna be fine. I continue repeating useless thoughts like this, eventually managing to zone out while I wonder about the history of the word 'fine.' Fine? What? Seriously! It doesn't even sound like a word anymore. And honestly, where did someone get the idea for that word? Just, 'fine.'

Oh.

I should probably pay more attention to where I'm going.

I've been subconsciously following Sky's directions as I think.

And so now I'm in the middle of a forest. Lost.

Well snap.

**xXx**

_I was planning to lead into this chapter by writing approximately three paragraphs where Sky and Ty were chilling at the pizza place. Just three paragraphs. Something easy, like:_

"Ugh, we need to get Seth to build an oven.. bla blah..." He lays his head on the table... blah blah..

"Yeah. Why do we even eat here?"

Ty's phone rings. "Oh, Ian! Sup?" He puts his phone down. "Sky, wanna play Cops and Robbers?"

"Sure!"

"Yup, we'll be there!"

_And bam, you've got your intro.._

_But NO, I just HAD to make this huge chapter size Pizza Place scene._

_In my original outline for this story, they were supposed to actually do important things in this chapter._

_Pfft. Guess not. :3_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this silly, pointless installment in _Forget Me: How To Make Enemies. _Tune in next week to learn how to make the Mcdonalds workers hate you. :D So much fun. So much unrelated-to-the-plot fun._

_SO. ONE MORE THING. Sorry if it's sort of boring right now. I mean, it was funny-ish, but there isn't any real action. Sadly, it's going to mostly stay that way until Chapter Four, where there is the slightest bit of action and weapons are drawn. :3 And then we finally get some real drama in Chapter Six... Not gonna even hint at the content of that chapter. Then Chapter Seven and Eight are just like: "TA-DA! SO MUCH DRAMA IT HURTS! YOUR FEELS WILL BE CHOPPED UP, EATEN, BARFED UP, AND BURNED AT THE STAKE RIGHT BEFORE THEY'RE BEHEADED!" So yeah. Chapter Eleven should hopefully be super funny-ish, in memory of _Remind Me_'s Chapter Eleven. And after Chapter Twelve..._

_After Chapter Twelve I have no plot planned out whatsoever._

_Honestly, I think the story will be a whole lot more fun to write (And probably read) after we get past Chapter Twelve. Whenever I get Writer's Block, I ask random family members for help, and the results are great. I mean, ya know how Mitch, Seto, Jason, and Ty all turned out to be traitors in _Remind Me_? Yeah, that's the result of my grandpa being all like, "Surprise your readers! Make it all four!" Yup. So, you should all look forward to the time when I no longer have any plan whatsoever for how the story's gonna go._

_Oh, man, that sounded bad._

_I feel like a horrible planner/writer now._

_Also I'm rambling. On a keyboard. Shut up, it's possible. I literally just wrote a 430+ words Author's Note._

_I need to sleep._

_Baiii, Rulers!_


	4. Cops and Robbers

**Forget Me**

**Ch 3: Cops and Robbers**

**Sky's POV**

"Where's Ty?" I ask, leading Alesa into the Cops and Robbers lobby. Ian, Quentin, and Jerome are here, but Ty isn't. I would think he would be here by now, considering he left before me…

"We have no idea," Ian replies. "We thought he be coming with you."

"Nah, we split up so I could pick up Alesa," I inform them. "Hey, you guys don't mind if she plays with us, right?"

Quentin shrugs. "We don't care."

"Awesome." One problem down. I glance around the lobby. "Ty should have been here a long time ago, though. I gave him directions to the lobby right before I went to get Ales-"

"Wait, why'd he need directions?" Ian asks.

"He's never been to this new lobby before," I answer. He groans.

"Sky, you _know_ Ty sucks at following directions. And you suck at giving them, too."

"Hey, I gave him the right directions! I am one hundred percent sure he will not end up in the Budder Dimension this time."

Quentin rolls his eyes. "Just wait. In a few minutes, Ty will walk through that door covered in liquid budder."

"And we will all laugh," Jerome adds.

I sigh. "Well, should we reserve one of the Cops and Robbers maps while we're waiting?"

"We already did," Ian says. Then his gaze switches to Alesa. "So, who's this again?"

"Oh, yeah! You and the Fluffy haven't met her yet. Well, Ian, Jerome, this is Alesa. Alesa, this is Ian, and that's Jerome. Woo! Introductions."

Alesa giggles. "Nice to meet you all. I can't wait to play with you guys!"

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah. You can play _with _us, but can you play _with_ us?" Jerome asks.

She raises an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

I laugh. "He's basically asking if you have enough skill to keep up with us during the game."

She smirks. "The real question is whether or not _you_ have enough skill to keep me from whooping your sorry butts in this game."

Jerome growls good-naturedly. "Is that a challenge!"

"But of course!"

"I am so going to beat you."

"You say that, but do you actually believe it?"

Quentin, Ian, and I all laugh as Jerome tries to think of something to reply with.

Suddenly, the door to the lobby flies open, and Ty walks in. He's covered in mud and grass, and there's an ocelot trailing behind him. He stomps over to us. "Woah! What happened to you?" Quentin asks.

Ty glares at me. "Sky gave me the wrong directions. He said to go out the Northern Gates, turn right, head through the forest, and keep going straight _no matter what_. So I did. And I ended up in swamp, walking on sand with nothing beneath it and falling into a muddy cave filled with creepers. When I finally made it back to the surface, I was in a jungle, and this cat apparently likes the smell of mud and creepers or something, 'cause it started following me and still hasn't stop." He pauses to switch his glare from me to the cat. "Anyways, Sky, I'd just like to remind you that the Cops and Robbers lobby is outside the _Southern_ Gate. Not the northern one.

"Eh, southern, northern, same thing," I say.

He glares at me. "_Not at all_ the same thing, Sky." The cat nuzzles up against his leg, covering itself in mud. He sighs before picking the cat up.

"Um... Well, then," Alesa says, breaking the awkward silence. "Uh, I'm Alesa... And you're Ty, right?"

He nods. "Yeah." He manages to smile as he pets one of the cat's muddy ears. "Nice to meet you. Sorry our first meeting had to be when I was covered in mud."

She laughs. "Hey, no problem! Evidently it was Sky's fault, anyways, not yours."

"Hey!" I interrupt. "Rude!"

"Not rude, just truth," Alesa giggles. I roll my eyes but end up laughing with her.

Ty snorts, then glances at Quentin and Ian. "Are they..?"

Quentin shakes his head quickly. "Not yet, but they probably will eventually."

"What? We probably will what?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing!" Ty responds quickly. I narrow my eyes at him, but he just ignores me. "Well, this random cat and I need a shower, so can someone hurry up and become the warden so we can use the prison's washroom?"

"Yeah, I'll be the warden!" Jerome says, running over to the pressure plate. "I am going to own this game, Alesa."

"Right. Well, go ahead and try. Maybe if you somehow manage to keep at least one of your prisoners from escaping, we can have a party to celebrate your good effort," Alesa jokes.

Jerome wrinkles his nose and steps on the plate, and we're all teleported to cells. I'm in a cell with Ty, who is currently refusing to talk to me. Quentin and Ian are in the cell on our left, and Alesa is alone in the cell to our right. Aw, Alesa...

"Hey, Warden!" I shout. "Can I move to Alesa's cell?" Ty glares at me again. 'What?' I mouth. He just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Mr. Warden!" he shouts. "This cat and I are in need of a wash!"

Jerome runs over to our cell. "Okay, Ty can come out. However, I'm isolating Alesa."

"What? That's not fair!" Alesa shouts. I can't see her, but I can hear her, and I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's planning something. Hmm...

"Totally fair!" Jerome argues, opening the door and letting Ty out. He starts to lead Ty toward the shower room, and Ty follows. Before he can get very far, though, I put my hands together in a praying motion and give Ty my puppy dog face, silently begging to be let out of my cell. Ty stares at me for a moment, then huffs and flips the lever, opening the door to my cell. Then he smiles slightly and runs after Jerome to the washroom.

I do a silent fist-pump and run over to Alesa's cell. After quickly unlocking in, I peek inside. "What are you doing?" I ask in a whisper.

"Cheating," she says, using her fist to break a stone block in the back wall of her cell. "And winning."

I laugh quietly and dash over to Quentin and Ian's cell. I silently let them out, and they follow me over to Alesa's cell. We can hear Jerome talking to Ty. "Okay, you stay here, I have to go check on the others-" he begins.

"No, Fluffy!" Ty protests. "You have to stay _here_, with me!"

"Why?"

"Because! This is a cat that I'm holding Jerome. I don't know how to wash animals. But you do, because you _are_ an animal, right? So help me clean this cat!"

Good job, Ty. You have successfully angered and distracted the fluffy, and we are forever grateful. Alesa finishes mining the second stone block, and she slips through the opening soundlessly. Quentin, Ian, and I follow, and then we're all running out into the fresh air.

"ACK! THEY'RE GONE!" Jerome shrieks, probably looking into Quentin's and Ian's cell.

Ty, with the ocelot by his side, sprints out the opening Alesa made. "Sucks for you!" he shouts to Jerome, pushing Ian and me toward the ship. We all start running toward the bridge, laughing when Jerome finally finds the hole in the wall and starts chasing after us.

"No! Come on, Ty, you were being such a good prisoner! You can be my assistant if you help me kill them!" Jerome calls.

Ty shakes his head. "Not happening, dude! Kill 'em yourself!"

Jerome grunts and continues chasing us. By this point, we're already doing the jumps to get to the ship. "Haha, yes!" I cheer, landing safely on the boat. I dart over to the pressure plate and then yell, "IN YOUR FACE, FLUFFY!"

"Darn it!" Jerome shouts, pausing for a moment to glance down at me. I stick my tongue out at him and he shakes his head and continues chasing the others. Quentin lands next, and then Ian, and then only Alesa and Ty are left. They both jump-

Oh, wow. I burst out laughing, leaning over near the edge of the ship. "Y-You guys, you're s-so g-good at this game!" I say sarcastically between laughs. Both of them missed the jump, and now they're barely hanging on to the edge of the ship.

Ty rolls his eyes and then huffs as his cat jumps and lands perfectly on the ship. I laugh harder. "Bested by a cat!" I shout.

Ty groans. "Just help us up, okay?"

"Come on, Sky! Jerome is coming!" Alesa warns me, trying to haul herself onto the boat but ultimately failing.

Aw, snap. Jerome is too close for me to have time to save both of them. Those idiots managed to land so that they're both hanging off totally different ends of the ship. But, I mean, come on. Alesa, who I've known for about a week, and Ty, who I've known for years. Who do I save? The choice is easy.

I grab Alesa's hand and pull her up onto the ship, and she races toward the pressure plate. Ty can take care of himself, he'll get out of the prison somehow. I have no idea how good Alesa's Cops and Robbers skills are.

"Agh, Sky!" Ty complains as Jerome shoves his sword through his torso. "NOTCH DARN IT!" we hear him yell all the way from the prison. I laugh a little, and then Alesa's laughing, and then even the _cat _seems to be laughing. Then Jerome starts, and then Quentin and Ian join in, and then we're all just rolling around and laughing on the ship, leaving Ty to yell at us to come let him out of his cell.

Which, of course, we don't.

It's too funny hearing him scream angrily at us. :3


	5. Whoops?

**Forget Me**

**Ch 4: Whoops?**

**Ty's POV**

"He does really seem to like Alesa," Seto agrees as he walks around his lab, picking up different potions. When Sky first lost his memory, Seto's 'lab' was just his basement, but as Seto's skills have grown, so has his lab, and now it's a huge iron room filled with potion brewers and End chests and portals and stuff.

"But I'm his best friend! He literally just met her a week or two ago!" I reply. Sky hardly ever wants to hang out with me anymore. He's always got something planned with Alesa. Always Alesa...

Seto shrugs. "I think it's good that he's finally getting over Dawn," he says as he mixes a purple potion with a green one.

"I guess... I just miss my friend. He never does anything with me anymore."

"Ty, come on. Once he gets over the buzz of Alesa, he'll start spending more time with you. I think right now he's just trying to distract himself from Dawn."

I sigh. "Maybe..."

**Quentin's POV**

"Uh...Whoops," I say worriedly. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean it 'isn't good?'" Annie, my girlfriend, screams. "IT'S WAY PAST 'NOT GOOD!'"

"Woah, calm down. It's no big deal."

"No big _deal_!? Quentin, darling, there is a gaping hole beneath the city that is _filled_ with hostile mobs. I think this is a bit of a big deal!"

"Okay, maybe just a little bit... I guess I didn't really think that 'save-the-city-from-TNT' plan through very well."

"Wait, how did this even happen?" Annie asks. "I thought you covered the TNT with water."

"We did! It's just... That's _all_ we did. We covered it with water. The TNT still blew up, it just didn't damage anything above it, since there was water soaking up the blast. Apparently, it still blew up the blocks beneath it..."

"Right. Well, how are we gonna deal with this?"

"Um... I have no idea." Annie and I had come down to check out the area beneath Ashley and Alesa's house, since Seto, Brice, and Sky were all busy. After digging a hole in the floor of the house and expecting to fall a few blocks to the bottom of a cave, we fell _thirteen_ blocks to the bottom of a huge cavern.

A huge cavern that was filled with mobs.

Yeah.

We had bean-poled our way out of reach of the mobs before screaming our heads off and wondering how the butts we were going to fix this. Now we're sitting down on a three by three block wooden platform.

And I'm out of blocks.

We're stuck down here.

**Alesa's POV**

"I don't know, guys... it's really weird," I say slowly, trying to find the right words to explain what I'm feeling.

"Go on," Tiffany, one of my friends, urges me.

"Well... I don't know, it's... It's like having a ridiculous middle school crush all over again, only... It's, like, more than that... Whenever I'm with him, I get these butterflies in my stomach, and I can't breathe, and my snarky comebacks are a lot lamer, and... I don't even know, I'm just..." I trail off.

Ashley smiles. "You're in love, Alesa."

I shake my head. "No, no, I can't be in love."

"Why not?"

"I just... Love always ends badly. Seriously, I can't think of a single romance book in which the couple actually lived happily ever after."

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "First of all, romance books are nothing like real life."

Ashley looks horrified. "And second of all, _what kind of romance books are you reading_!? I mean honestly, you can't think of even _one_ book with a happy ending for the main couple?"

I shrug. "I like dramatic books."

"Right. Well, um, we really need to buy you some happy books..."

I huff. "Okay, fine, we'll get me some books, but can we get back to what we were originally talking about?"

"What were we talking about again?" Ashley asks.

I glare at her. "My weird lovey feelings!"

"Oh, right, those..," Ashley says quietly.

"Well, since Ashley gives worthless advice, I'll step up," Tiffany announces. Oh, thank freaking goodness. "If I were you, I would hide the feelings. I mean, most stupid romance books will have side characters advising the main character to tell her crush how she feels. But... that's actually a really stupid idea. What if he _doesn't_ feel the same?

"I think you should get to know him better. Get closer to him, you know? You'll have more time to make sure what you're feeling is really love, and he might also develop feelings for you!" Tiffany finishes.

I nod, thinking to myself. "Alright... Yeah, I'll do that," I tell Ashley and Tiffany. They smile at me. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Alesa," Ashley says.

"Pfft, not you! You didn't help at all, you lazy butt," I tease her.

She wrinkles her nose and glares at me, but Tiffany just laughs. I'm laughing, too, but then my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID and smile. "It's Sky," I inform the girls before picking up. "Hi!"

"Hey, Alesa!" Sky greets me through the phone. "Are you busy?"

"Not really, just talking with some friends."

"Wanna hang out with me?"

"Of course!" I exclaim.

"Cool! Meet me at the pizza place in- Oh, wait," he mutters, "I'm not allowed inside that restaurant anymore..." He raises his voice so I can hear him better.. "Okay, how 'bout we just meet up at the little pond just outside the Northern Gates?"

"Are you _sure_ it's outside the Northern Gates and not the southern ones?" I can't decide whether I should laugh or be mad at Sky for giving the wrong directions to Ty. I mean, sure, it's incredibly funny, but Ty looked so... Oh... I don't know, he just, he wasn't happy. I don't like it when he's not happy.

Sky groans. "Yes, I'm sure. See you there in a few minutes?"

"I'm all the way across town, it'll take me at least ten minutes to get over to the Northern Gates."

"Got it. Bye!"

"Bye!" I scream into the phone. He yelps.

"Alesa! WHY!?"

"Because you do it all the time, and I wanted you to know what it felt like!"

He laughs. "Okay, fine. Fair enough." He hangs up.

I lock my phone and shove it in my pocket, looking up at Tiffany and Ashley to see them staring at me with wondering expressions. "What?" I ask.

"Well... That was _Sky_, right?" Tiffany asks.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"It just... It sounds like _Sky_ is actually in lo-" Ashley begins, but Tiffany slams her hand over her mouth.

"Shut _up_," she hisses. Ashley nods.

"Sorry!" she squeaks after peeling Tiffany's hand off her mouth.

"What? What were you going to say?" I ask, glancing between the two of them.

"Nothing! She wasn't going to say anything. Go hang out with Sky, okay? You wouldn't want to be late!" Tiffany says quickly.

I raise an eyebrow questioningly, but I don't say anything. "Well, okay, then. I guess I'll just be going... Bye!"

They wave, and I run out the door towards the Northern Gates.

**Sky's POV**

WOOHOO! WE'RE GONNA GO DYE QUENTIN'S POND PURPLE! IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!

Oh, wait. Did I not tell Alesa about the purple dye part of our trip..?

Whoops. :3

My phone rings, and I rip it out of my pocket, thinking it might be Alesa. "Hello?" I ask, not bothering to read the Caller ID before pressing 'accept.'

"Hey, Sky!" Ty says. "Wanna play some Hunger Games with Mitch and Jerome in, like, ten minutes?"

I frown. "Sorry, dude, I'm hanging out with Alesa in a few minutes."

Ty huffs. "Alright. Bye." He hangs up.

Well, then.

Five minutes later, I'm sitting cross-legged at the edge of the pond, waiting for Alesa. I'm honestly not surprised at all when I get pushed in. "Alesa!" I sputter, grabbing onto the grass and pulling myself back onto dry land.

She bends over, clutching her stomach as she laughs uncontrollably. Pfft, rude! "Hey, not funny!" I say, even as a smile creeps its way onto my face.

She giggles a little, standing up straight again. "So, what are we gonna do here?"

I glance down at myself. "Ugh, thanks a lot, I'm soaking wet now," I complain. Oh, well. "Anyways, we're going to dye the lake purple!"

"Um... Why?"

"Why not?"

"... Let's do this!"

* * *

_Uh... I don't really have anything to say other than, "I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER SIX/SEVEN!" Ugh, this boring, not dramatic stuff is really annoying to write. Stupid build up._

_Oh, wait, I do have something to say! **Madiigamer,** Alesa isn't a fanfiction rumor. Sky is dating her._

_Okay, Sky_ was_ dating her. I think they broke up. :/_

_GUYS. I have something I need to share real quick. I just... Okay. I joined the history club at my school, and the teacher says, "Let's get to know each other!" And we're all just grinning evilly like, "This is gonna be fun..." So the teacher told us to tell our names and one interesting thing about us, and dude, we had some pretty interesting people in that room._

_When my turn came, I said, "I'm Hannah, and I stalk Youtubers."_

_Half the class died of laughter while the other half just stared at me with a horrified expression._

_Best day of the school year so far. :3 Except I think the new girl is slightly afraid to associate with me now..._


	6. Giant Pumpkins

**Forget Me**

**Ch 5: Giant Pumpkins**

**Quentin's POV**

"PICK THE FREAKING PHONE UP!" I shout into my phone. "HARD HARD WOULD IT BE TO JUST TURN YOUR PHONE ON!?" The phone rings again. "PICK UP ALREA-"

"Woah!" Mitch says. Finally, he picked up. "Quentin, what's up?"

"Uh, Annie and I are stuck in a huge cave beneath the city," I reply, calmly dodging an arrow shot towards me by a skeleton below us. Annie, however, shrieks in fear.

"What?" Mitch asks.

"You know, Annie, that girl I was talking about earlier."

"Oh. Oh, okay. But what's this about being stuck in a cave?"

"There's a huge cavern beneath the entire city, a result of the TNT, I think. Annie and I are stuck down here, and there are mobs everywhere. Could you and Jerome come be PVP kings and kill everything?" I ask.

"Sure thing! I'll be there as soon as possible," he replies.

"Oh, wait! Could you bring a bunch of torches and some blocks or ladders down here, too?" I ask quickly before he can hang up.

"Of course. Where's the entrance to this place?"

"In the floor of Ashley and Alesa's house."

"I don't know where their house is, Smart One."

"Oh, right. It's near the middle of the city... Ask Sky, he can tell you."

"I think he's doing something with Alesa right now..," Mitch says.

"So? That's good, you can ask Alesa where her house is yourself!"

"No, I mean, I don't think Sky would be very happy if we interrupted his time with her. Ty tried to invite him to a Hunger Games with us, and he immediately said 'no.' My Notch, he is _so_ whipped. Dood, she could ask him to murder one of us and he'd probably do it."

"The sad thing is, you're probably right," I admit, sighing. "But I don't really care if Sky is mad at you. Annie and I need to get out of here before one of these mobs kills us."

He groans. "Alright, then. I guess Jerome and I are gonna go track those two lovebirds down." He pauses. "Wait, can't you just kill yourself and respawn up here?"

"I am _so_ done with dying. I'm in constant fear that the Respawn Machine will somehow disable itself or something, and then I'll do something stupid and never respawn."

"Fine, whatever. We'll be there soon. Bye!"

"See ya," I say, ending the call and turning to Annie.

"So, what's the plan?" she asks shakily, glancing down at a zombie that's been clawing at our pole of blocks for five minutes now.

"Mitch and Jerome are gonna come down here and destroy all the mobs, and hopefully help us light the place up so they won't just respawn," I reply.

"And then what? Should we just leave this big, open area to waste?"

"Uh... Hmm..."

"Hey!" she suddenly exclaims. "I've got an idea! We can make this place into a club of sorts!"

"A club?"

"Yeah! We'll play music and put some tables in that corner over there," she says, pointing around the room, "and we'll set up a counter over there, that'll be the kitchen... Ooh, and we can hire Ian to make cakes! And we can have a short little parkour thing over in the corner, and a disco floor, and-"

"Woah. That's a really weird version of a club, Annie."

"Shh, just go with it."

… "Alright. Whatever. Let's do it."

**xXx**

An hour later, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Ant, Ty, and Ashley show up, carefully dropping from the whole in Ashley's house's floor to the three by three platform that Annie and I are on. Mitch and Jerome keep glancing at me and giggling, and Ant is glaring at Ty, who is smiling back at him sheepishly. I raise an eyebrow questioningly, but none of them explain.

"LET'S KILL EVERYTHING!" Ian shouts. Oh, Ian.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Jerome yells in agreement. Mitch tosses Annie and I some swords, and then everyone else jumps off the platform to attack the mobs. Mitch stays behind to place some glowing blue blocks on the ceiling. Ooh, those look cool.

"What are those?" Annie asks.

"Sea lanterns," Mitch replies.

"But we're not in the sea..?" I say slowly.

"Pssh, that doesn't matter!"

I roll my eyes. "Well, okay. I guess it really _doesn't_ matter."

"What do you think about making this place into a club, Mitch?" Annie asks.

Mitch's eyes widen. "YES! That's a great idea! We should totally do that!" he screeches, catching the attention of Jerome.

"Uh, Biggums? You okay there?" he asks from across the room, where he's battling a few zombies.

"Yeah, I'm better than fine!" Mitch assures him, turning back to Annie and I. "I think if we started working as soon as all the mobs have been killed, we could have it ready by tomorrow."

"Cool! Let's do it, then!" Annie says excitedly.

Looks like the city just gained a new underground club.

**Seto's POV**

"What? What do you mean by that?" I ask Brice over the phone. A few hours ago I got a strange complaint from a farmer just outside the city, and I sent Brice to investigate while I checked up with some things in the lab. Now that he's arrived at the farm, he's giving me details about the situation. Confusing details, but still.

"I mean there is literally a twenty-foot-tall pumpkin in front of me, Seto," Brice tells me, sounding exasperated. "What else would I mean by 'This farmer's crops are freaking gigantic'?"

"Why do you think they're growing so much?" I ask.

"I don't know, you're the sorcerer/scientist guy, you tell me."

"Uh... Oh no." It couldn't be. It couldn't be, no, I buried it so carefully-

"What?" Brice asks.

"Where are you?"

"Um, let's see... About forty, forty-five blocks away from the City Gates."

"Well, snap."

"What? What is it?"

"That's near the area where I dumped the jumbo potions. Oh, Notch, this will not end well..." I pace nervously around my lab, wishing I had accompanied Brice to the farm.

"Why? I thought you, like, buried them or something."

"I did, but... Ugh, I didn't think that through very well. If it rained over that area, the erosion could wash the dirt – and the potion – into a nearby river. The river would then be infected with the potion. The farmers get water from the river, and if they spray the potion-infected water onto their plants-"

"Then the plants will grow to jumbo-squid sizes," Brice says quietly, catching on. "'Snap' is right."

**Sky's POV**

"Oh, Notch, I hope Mitch and Jerome don't tell Quentin!" Alesa giggles as we look out over our handiwork. The entire lake is dark purple. Oh, it's beautiful.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. He'll find out eventually, anyway. Though, it would definitely be nice to be there when he finds out so we could see his reaction..," I say, thinking. I can't _wait_ to see what Quentin thinks of the new color of his home. :3

I suddenly cry out as the right side of my torso burns in pain for a few seconds. My arm still stings, too, but it's numbed slightly.

"Are you alright?" Alesa asks, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I lie. I mean, I don't wanna worry her with something as stupid as this. I probably just.. uh... pulled something in my back? "I'm perfectly fine."

**xXx**

_So, there's that. THE DRAMA STARTS SOON, GUYS. I'M SO EXCITED._

_I'm posting this early, by the way, because I'm going to my great-grandparent's house on the weekend and they don't have wifi. Sorry!_

_I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY AND IT'S 10:34 AND I'M TIRED SO BAIIII HOPE YOU ENJOYED._

_Oh, wait. Thanks for your reviews, I read them all and I enjoy them all. :)_

_Okay, baiii for real this time, Rulers._


	7. THE GIANT TOASTER RETURNS

_Kay, real quick: I'd like to thank AngelFTW999 for the toaster idea. She posted something like, "But Sky, what about your giant toaster?" early on in Remind Me, and the giant toaster was born. So, thanks, Angel!_

**Forget Me**

**Ch 6: THE TOASTER RETURNS (MUAHAHA)**

**Sky's POV**

"Apparently, Quentin, Annie, and Mitch arranged this whole thing a few days ago."

"Sounds cool. Wanna go, then?" Alesa asks.

I grin. "You bet!" I say, grabbing Alesa's hand and dragging her toward the new club. She tenses slightly, but then relaxes a bit. "Oh, and, uh, the entrance to the club is sort of in the middle of your house."

"What? Why?"

"Quentin and Annie found the cave where the club is located while trying to figure out why you and Ashley couldn't sleep at night. They just dug straight through your bedroom floor. Then they asked Ashley if it was okay to use that entrance until they fixed up an official one, and she okayed it." **(Shut up, Open Office, 'okayed' is totally a word.)**

"Oh, alright, then. I guess it doesn't really matter that random people are now walking through my house to get to an underground club," Alesa says sarcastically. Then she mutters, "I need to have a talk about privacy with Ashley..."

I chuckle as I pull her through the door to her house and towards the entrance to the club. There's a three by three block square of sea lanterns in the middle of the hallway, and the middle block has been mined out. Through the hole is a ladder that leads all the way down to the weird little disco floor that Annie and Mitch set up. Music is blaring (It's really awesome music, by the way. Not 'awesome' as in 'loud, magnificent rock/pop music,' but 'awesome' as in 'the Spongebob theme song with the volume turned all the way up.') and multi-colored lights are flashing. Hmm, this is somewhere between brilliant and amusing.

Alesa and I descend the ladder quickly, dropping down onto the floor of the cave/club/almost-a-daycare. This is practically a dream come true for me. Spongebob and strobe lights? Heck yeah! Alesa points to our left, where there are a couple of tables by the wall and a dude running around and taking orders.

Wait, is he serving someone...

BUDDER!?

My eyes widen and I run toward the tables, hastily plopping down in one of the chairs. I fidget impatiently while the waiter makes his way over to Alesa and me. Finally, the man gets to our table. "May I take your-"

"BUDDER. I WANT BUDDER," I say immediately. Alesa snorts.

"Uh, I'll just take a soda-" she begins.

"WITH ADDED BUDDER."

"Um, you want budder in your soda..?" the waiter asks, switching his gaze uncertainly between Alesa and me.

She shrugs. "I guess so. How bad can it be?"

"Bad!? Alesa, it's budder, it's incapable of being anything but majestic!" I insist.

"Wait, so do you want, like, the kind of butter you put on toast, or, like, the gold kind of budder?" the waiter asks.

I fall out of my chair. "HE SAID _IT_."

"Darn it," Alesa whispers. Then she raises her voice to a normal level. "Uh, he means the... well, I think he means the first kind. I'm not sure how the second kind would be possible. But, um, could you just... like... leave before he attacks you and accuses you of working with the squids?"

"SQUIDS!" I screech. The waiter nods with wide eyes and sprints away.

Alesa shakes her head disapprovingly, but she smiles. "Goodness, Sky, you're gonna have the entire city thinking you're mental."

"They already think that, darling," I say jokingly. Her gaze flicks to the floor, but she quickly forces it back up to my face. What's up with that?

"Hey, Sky!" someone calls. I turn around in my seat (the one I climbed back onto after the waiter ran away) to see Ty jogging towards us. Alesa's face lights up. Huh? Oh, the Doctor Who theme song just started playing, she must like Doctor Who. Why the Nether are they playing TV show theme songs at a club, though? Honestly. Someone should fire Annie or Quentin or whoever the heck is running the music.

"Hi," I greet him simply, turning back to Alesa. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ty's my best bud, but I just really want to hang out with Alesa today. And tomorrow. And the day after that. And every other day for the rest of my life. That's all.

Ty rolls his eyes as he pulls a chair up to the two-person table Alesa and I are sitting at. "Wow, Sky, I'm excited to see you, too," he says sarcastically. "Anyways, I wanted to ask if you'd go mining with me. Seto needs some budder for some kind of potion, something about trying to stop the plant apocalypse. I don't know. I thought you'd enjoy mining for budder, and besides, it'd be a chance for us to get together and hang out. We haven't done that much in the past couple of weeks." He stares into my eyes, practically begging me to come. Dude, not cool.

"Well, I'm sort of chilling with Alesa right now, I mean... I can't just leave her," I say, shrugging and glancing over at my girl friend. Not girlfriend. Girl who is a friend. Like... Ugh. Shut up.

"Could I come with you?" Alesa asks. Well, then. Okay.

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" I agree.

Ty winces. "Normally I'd be fine with that, but Seto sort of kind of demanded that I not tell a single person about this trip other than you, Sky. Plus I only have two picks."

"Okay, well, first of all: You already told Alesa about it, she was literally right here when you told me. And second: Can't we just make another pickaxe?" I ask. Geez, Ty. I swear, he can be so difficult sometimes.

Ty huffs. "Hey, I knew you wouldn't want to come talk to me in private, you know, since you've pretty much vowed to never leave your girlfriend's side."

"GIRL THAT IS A FRIEND, GIRL THAT IS A FRIEND," I scream as Alesa shakes her head, silently denying what Ty said. (THAT RHYMED.)

Ty rolls his eyes. "Mkay, whatever. And the pickaxes are special. Seto enchanted them with some kind of thing that alters the ores when you mine them."

"Eh, fine. We'll just stay here and enjoy the new club," I say. I honestly don't care where I am as long as I'm with Alesa. Woah, what? That was cheesy. I randomly break into song, singing along with the blaring music in the club. "TEEN TITANS, GO! DAH, DAH DAH DAH, DAH DAH, DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, GO!"

Alesa giggles and Ty just smiles. Then he frowns and sighs as he remembers my first words. "Oh. Alright then. I guess I'll go bug someone else about it." He pauses. "Do you maybe wanna go squid-hunting tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

I shake my head. "Sorry, dude, Alesa and I were planning on checking out that new restaurant downtown."

Ty lets out a long breath, leaning back in his chair and throwing up his hands. "Seriously? You do freaking everything with her!" he shouts. I'd like to say he's causing a huge scene, but he really isn't. The music makes it hard to hear anything, so no one even notices when some random dude starts yelling. "It's like you and Dawn all over again!"

"Do _not_ compare Alesa to Dawn," I growl, leaning across the table to get closer to him. "Anyways, I didn't spend all my time with Dawn."

"You did before you lost your memory! After you lost your memory, you started hanging out with your friends again, but that was only because you needed us to help you get your memory back!"

"Oh, please! You act like I was only friends with you guys so I could regain my memory, which is _completely_ untrue. I wasn't your friend so you would help me, you helped me because I was your friend! I hung out with you because I care about you and I have a good time with you. Well, I used to."

His eyes widen and he stands up slowly. "Wow. Just wow."

I stand up as well. Then Alesa jumps out of her chair. "Boys, maybe you should just calm down a bit and sort this out in a responsible-"

Ty cuts her off by slamming her against the wall and pinning her there with his arm. "Or maybe _you_ should just stay out of this." Then his eyes widen slightly, and he lets her go. "Erm, sorry. Pent up anger that I should probably be letting out on Sky instead of you."

I step closer to Alesa, standing in front of her protectively and shoving Ty backwards a bit. "Not cool, Ty."

"Not cool!?" he exclaims, glaring at me. "Pfft, you know what else is 'not cool?' Completely ignoring your best friend whenever he tries to spend time with you and then revealing that you no longer want to be best friends with him, or friends at all! Honestly, Sky, if you hated me that much, you could have told me a while ago instead of just ignoring me," he says, crossing his arms.

"Well, sor_ry_, but I'm telling you now. I seriously _hate_ the way you've been acting, and I just really hate you in general at the moment," I confess.

His eyes widen. "So you're serious, then? You actually don't want to be friends anymore?"

I nod hesitantly.

Ty's eyes darken. "Fine, then. See ya later, Alesa, I have to go celebrate the loss of my best and closest friend since childhood," he says in a low tone. He gives Alesa a fake goodbye-smile as he turns to leave, but her face still lights up. Geez, Alesa, what's your deal today?

Oh, wait, "Little Square Face" is playing. Maybe she just likes this song. I know I do... IT'S SO SAD. Woah, Sky, don't go crying, it's just a song.

I sigh as Ty storms off to the ladder and climbs out of the club. Did I just lose my best friend?

Yeah.

I think I did.

**Ty's POV**

I stomp out of Alesa and Ashley's house and towards the giant toaster. I've been hanging out there a lot recently, since Sky doesn't want anything to do with me. The view is great – you can see across the entire city, and if you lean out over the edge you can just barely make out a little tiny bit of the squid base. It's beautiful – well, all except for the squid base part.

Still fuming, I quickly climb the ladder that goes up the side of the toaster. Then I walk between the two slots used for toast and bagels and pop-tarts and stuff and sit down, letting my feet dangle over one of the slots. This is calming, it really is. Seeing the beautiful, undamaged nature that surrounds the man-made city is wonderful. Almost makes me forget that my best friend just told me he hates me.

Oh, yeah. My best friend just told me he hates me.

A tear slips down my cheek, and I curse myself mentally because this is stupid and it's not even that big of a deal and we'll probably make up and be best friends again in, like, three days. But I can't help it. Sky is – _was_ – my closest friend.

I lean forward, meaning to hug my knees to my chest but forgetting that I'm sitting on a toaster. It doesn't take long for me to lose my balance, and then I'm crying out as I fall into one of the slots in the toaster, kept from falling entirely by the one hand that I've grabbed onto the edge with.

Then my fingers slip.

And then I fall completely into the giant toaster.

* * *

_Mkay, got a few things to say._

_One: **THE #FIFTYRULERSQ&A IS OUT.** It's on wattpad. Search either 'fifty rulers Q&A' or 'hghrules,' you'll find it one way or another._

_Two: Sorry for being two days late! Sunday I was just being lazy, then Monday I got sick (that's explained in my _Random Book of Random Hashtags_ on Wattpad, #shamelessplugin) and today I've just been sitting here googling things, listening to parodies, and sniffling. Stupid sickness. Ugh._

_Three: Uh... Snap. What was I gonna say? OH, yeah, for any of you who were waiting for _Remind Me_ to be published to SmashWords, that's not gonna happen. I sort of got so into _Remind Me_ that I forgot it was a fanfiction, and I'd have to get permission from every-freaking character irl. Yeah, no. I'll just keep the stories on fanfiction and wattpad._

_ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER._

_THE DRAMA IS HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHASLDFHASDLJFK SKLFASNDLKHELJBGAErdgerhndkjdnf lskjfkdlaj wekfd *sniff sniff* ILLNESSES SUCK, DARN IT._

_Kthxbaii, my beautiful Rulers._


	8. Leave a Message, Unless You're Ty

**Forget Me**

**Ch 7: Leave a Message, Unless You're Ty**

**Ty's POV**

I yelp as I land in the bottom of the toaster. On instinct, I back away from the slight darkness in the middle of the toaster's slot and into the light brought by the wires that usually heat whatever is put into the toaster.

And then I jump back in pain and alarm as it registers: _I'm_ in the toaster. And that wire _burns_.

Oh my Notch, it's so hot down here. Maybe if I climb up the wires-

I cry out in pain as the wires burn my hands. Okay, so climbing out is not an option. Notch, it's _so _hot down here. I've only been down here for about thirty seconds, and I'm already sweating. Ugh, I feel like simply collapsing on the floor and falling asleep.

Maybe I can call someone to pick me up. After tugging my phone out of my pocket (even that small action seems to take a ton of effort in this heat), I find myself typing Sky's name into the search bar in my contact list.

Ugh, please, please pick up, Sky!

He doesn't. Instead, I hear his voice mail. "Haiii! I'm either busy or ignoring my phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep, 'less you're Ty. In that case, shove off, dude."

I groan, ignoring the last part of Sky's message and waiting for the beep. When it finally beeps, I start talking quickly. "Sky, please call me back, I really need you right now, I need serious help! I, I- Just, please, as soon as you get this, come to the Giant Toaster. Please!" I hang up and scroll through my contacts list, looking for someone else who will hopefully be bored enough to answer their phone. Not Seto, he's probably turning a piece of dirt into a diamond or something with his magic. Not Mitch or Jerome, I think they told me they'd be doing a Hunger Games around this time. Quentin is dealing with the new club. Ian never answers his phone. Who can I call?

Jason!

The phone rings five times, and I'm sweating profusely as I lean up against the wall of the toaster (one of the two that aren't covered in burning-hot wires). I'm about to hang up and try calling someone else, but then I hear one word: "Hello?"

"JASON!" I shout.

"Woah, Ty! Calm down!"

"No, Jason, I can't! Please come to the Giant Toaster, I desperately need help, I- I-" I start hyperventilating.

"Ty, Ty, it's alright! I'll be there soon. I'm with Seto right now, but I'll be there when I'm done with this."

"No! Jason, I need help now, I... Ugh... Wait, Seto's with you? Bring Seto, Seto can probably help! Please hurry, Jason!"

Oh, geez. I hope they can get here in time.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and close my eyes, letting out a deep, shuddering breath. Oh, I'm so tired... I really wish I could just fall asleep, but something tells me I should try to stay awake. I force my eyes open and start examining the inside of the toaster. The wires are red with heat. There are a few bread crumbs on the floor.

And I'm _so_ tired...

**Jason's POV**

**(Woah, when was the last time this happened? Has there ever even been a TrueMU POV in the Remind Me series?)**

"I don't know, but he sounded terrified. We have to go help him!" I insist.

"Mkay, I'll be there as soon as possible. Have you called the others yet?" Quentin asks.

"Everyone but Sky. He wouldn't pick up his phone."

"Really? He usually has it on."

"I don't know, just hurry up and meet us at the Giant Toaster."

"Got it. Bye, Jason!" He hangs up, and I stuff my phone into a pocket on my suit before running to stand next to Seto.

"Is Quentin coming?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, he'll be here soon. Were any of you able to contact Sky?"

Everyone – meaning all of Team Crafted (except for Sky, Ty, and Quentin, of course) and Sethbling – shakes their head. "He refuses to answer any of our calls or texts," Ian says. "And I have a feeling he and Ty got into some kind of fight, you know... because of his voice mail machine."

"Uh-huh. Alright, so has anyone seen Ty, then? He just said to come to the Giant Toaster..."

"We haven't seen him anywhere," Jerome replies. "We've walked around the toaster at least five times."

"Wait," Mitch says suddenly. "What if he's on top of the toaster? Or what if-" Mitch gasps. "What if he's _in_ the toaster!?"

Seto chuckles nervously. "I feel like now is a good time to inform you all that I recently got a call from Brice... and... um... Ashley somehow managed to disable the Respawn Mechanism."

"What!?" I yell. "How did she even do that?"

"I have no idea," Seto answers.

"If Ty is in the machine..," Seth begins, "then the heat could potentially kill him."

Our eyes widen. "What!?"

"QUENTIN!" I shout as Quentin and Annie round the street corner and walk up to the Giant Toaster. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET ON TOP OF THE TOASTER?"

"Uh, I think there's a ladder on the side of it..," Quentin says, surprised by my loud voice.

All of Team Crafted scrambles toward the ladder, climbing it as quickly as possible. "Woah! What's going on!?" Annie asks.

"We think Ty might be stuck in the toaster!" I say, pausing our climb up the ladder.

"So? If he, like, I don't know, dies from the heat or something, he'll just respaw-" Quentin starts.

"The Respawn Machine was disabled!" Ian shouts.

Annie glances around at the group. "Where's Sky? His best friend could be _dying,_ I think he'd want to be here!"

We all shrug. "We can't manage to get hold of him," Jerome says. (Apparently 'ahold' isn't a word. Dang it. How does one 'grammar?')

"I'm going to find him," Annie declares, running off in the direction from which she came.

Seth flies to the top of the toaster while everyone else climbs up there hastily. When we get there, we peek into the two slots in the toaster, screaming Ty's name. "TY! TY, ARE YOU IN THERE!?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm here!" His voice carries faintly up to us, and we peer down into the toaster slot with wide eyes.

"TY! Are you alright!?"

"U-Um... I d-don't t-think so," he says quietly. We can hardly hear him.

"How do you feel?" Seto calls.

"Hot and tired," Ty whispers, and we only hear him because his voice echoes slightly off the sides of the toaster. He's leaning against the inside wall of the toaster, closing his eyes as he hugs his knees to his chest. He does look really tired, but not in the natural 'it's-three-AM-and-I-should-probably-sleep' way.

Notch help us.

* * *

_OMINOTCH TY'S POV WAS SO FLIPPING FUN TO WRITE. THE PAIN, THE DRAMA!_

_BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN MORE FUN. :3_

_ERMERGERSH THE DRAMA IS SLOWLY MOVING IN ON US, IT'S SO EXCITING, I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK OMIGOSH I JUST CANT EVEN IM SO EXCITED ALSKJGSDLKJFSLKDJFS_

_So yeah. Chapter eight is gonna be great (hopefully)._

_ANYWAYS, uh... Um... Hmm... I don't think I have anything else to say..._

_DERPDEDERP ERMERGERSH_

_SO EXCITED_


	9. Impressment

_UGGGHHH YOU'D BETTER ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M INTERRUPTING MY INTENSE DETECTIVE SESSIONS (I was trying to solve the Endgame code for $500,000) TO WRITE IT FOR YOU._

_Jk I love you all a lot more than this code thingy, good Notch it's freaking impossible, I don't even know what I'm doing, I just watched an 18 minute video on Saturn, the god of darkness or some jazz like that, and how banks are related to courts and judges wear black robes because darkness and idek someone save me from this confusing madness_

**Forget Me**

**Ch 8: Impressment**

**Sky's POV**

"Dude, no, we should make that a thing!" I laugh, imagining all the details in my head.

Alesa snorts. "Oh, please, I seriously doubt the city council would let you dedicate an entire day to budder."

"I don't know, you'd be surprised by the things they let me do," I say with a smirk, remembering the day they allowed me to literally tar and feather Ty, but with liquid budder in place of tar. Ty looked really pretty for quite a while after that. He wasn't happy with me, though.

Alesa looks pretty right now. And she doesn't hate me.

Wait, what? Shut up, thoughts, we're just friends.

For now.

DANG IT, BRAIN.

"Okay, then, go make it a thing. Go get the city council to dedicate a day to budder," Alesa challenges me.

"I'll do it. Come to the council's meeting place with me?"

"Sure, why not?" she replies, and I lead her out of the club and towards the Meeting House. I know the route like the back of my hand since I go there every other week to request something outrageous and budder-related.

"Do you think you should maybe check what Ty was calling about?" she asks hopefully. Hopefully? Mkay, whatever.

"Nah, let's just talk, I'm sure it wasn't anything important."

"Are you sure? Maybe he could come hang out with us," she suggests excitedly. She's probably just excited about the new budder-day that will be a thing soon.

"Eh, I doubt he'd want that. He was probably just calling to remind me how bad of a friend I am," I respond, sadness creeping into my voice. I quickly push it out, because no, I am _not_ sad. I shouldn't be sad over this.

Kay, maybe I should, and maybe I am. BUT I'M NOT GONNA SHOW ME, DANG IT. ALESA'S RIGHT HERE.

I burst through the doors of the Meeting House with a fake smile on my face. "GUYS! WE SHOULD HAVE A NATIONAL BUDDER DAY!"

One of the council members frowns. "But we already have one of those," he says.

"Oh. Well, uh, can we make another one?"

"... Uh..." The council members huddle up together and start whispering. I only catch the words 'squid,' 'budder,' 'Sky,' 'idiot,' and 'whatever.'

"Sure, Sky, we're okay with that. When do you want it to be?" a girl council member asks.

"Um, how 'bout... September 3rd?"

"Nope, that's already been named 'Squid-Killing Day of the Month.'"

"Oh, right, forgot. Let's do October 20th, then."

"Can't, that's the day that everyone goes budder-mining with their budder picks."

"Oh! Yeah. Okay, um, is the third of December free?"

"I think so."

"GOOD. I now declare December the third 'National Budder Appreciaton Day.'"

"We already have one of those."

"DANG IT. Fine, let's just make another. Now we have _two _budder appreciation days."

The council member shrugs. "Okay. We'll put up the announcements. See you around, Sky!" she waves, and I walk out of the Meeting House with a smug expression.

"Bang. Did you see that?" I ask happily as Alesa gapes at me.

Something's different about her. It's something in her eyes, I'm not sure- is that... Hmm... Her... She...

IT'S IMPRESSMENT.

It's definitely impressment. I'm seeing _impressment_ in her eyes. Definitely.

"Wow," she breathes, not taking her eyes off me. "You actually got them to do it."

"Yeah!" I confirm, grinning. "I kind of, like, founded the city, so they sort of just let me do whatever I want."

She nods slowly, a dazed look in her eyes. Dat impressment doe.

Ty wouldn't be impressed so much as he would be surprised. He'd be facepalming and giggling and scolding the council for actually letting me make _another_ budder appreciation day.

Dang it. I miss my best friend.

"I should probably see what Ty was calling me about," I sigh, pulling out my phone.

Alesa perks up at first, but then her eyes cloud over, and she pouts. "He's more important than me? I thought we were hanging out."

My eyes widen. "What!? No! I mean, we are hanging out, it's just-"

Alesa sighs. "It's fine, see what he wanted," she says, sounding disappointed.

"No, no! I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go back to what we were doing, we can go back to the club if you want. Or we could go somewhere else, or-"

"It doesn't matter, 'slong as I'm with you," she smiles, leaning into me.

Woah.

Intense change in attitude.

But I'm not complaining.

I HAVE A CHANCE!

"Cool! How about we-" I begin.

"SKY! Oh my Notch, Sky, thank goodness I finally found you!" Annie shouts, sprinting around the street corner. "TY IS DYING!"

"TY IS WHAT!?" I scream.

"Come on, he's at the toaster!" she says, spinning around and running off. I immediately dart after her, despite Alesa's protests.

We're there in three minutes flat. "No, Seto, your magic could screw up the redstone and make the toaster even more dangerous for Ty!" Seth warns at the top of the toaster. Seto's eyes widen and he plops down, sitting on his hands.

"Where's Ty?" I ask frantically, climbing the last bit of the ladder and standing by Seth.

"He's in the toaster," Jason says, glaring at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

"We called you half a billion times!" Seto argues.

"I'm really sorry, I had no idea Ty was in trouble, I wasn't answering my phone!"

"Yeah, we know," Mitch grumbles.

"Okay, we can't use Seto's magic, we can't do- wait!" Ian yells. We all turn to look at him. "If Jason was careful not to hit the wires of the toaster on the way down, could he jetpack his way in to save Ty?"

"It'd be very dangerous," Seth says slowly. "If he so much as grazed one of the wires, his jetpack could explode, and that's instant death."

"Maybe we could-" I start.

"My Notch, Sky, just shut up! We're trying to save Ty's life here!" Jason snaps. I bite my lip and step back, vowing not to interrupt again.

"What if I rode down with Jason?" Ian asks. "I can look out on one side, to make sure he's not hitting the wires, and he can watch the other side."

"Jason? Are you willing to risk it?" Seth asks. If Jason's not, I am.

"Of course," Jason replies right away. He tells Ian to hold on tight to his hand, and then he starts up his jetpack and prepares to enter the toaster. "Here 'goes."

**xXx**

_DANG IT something else was supposed to happen this chappie but I have to go nao because concert and sahfdsljfkldjfkjljfahsdgh and dang it I didnt even have time to proofread I promise ill do it later im so sorrya sdlkfjsd;l hjd lkjsdfkl jews_

_kthxbaii I love you all  
_


	10. EatMorChikin

**Forget Me**

**Ch 9: #EatMorChikin**

**Jason's POV**

I'm too focused to breathe as I carefully maneuver my way into the toaster slot. Ian is hanging on to the back of my jet pack, making sure I don't run into any toaster wires that my back is faced to.

It's hot in here, really hot. I've only been down here for half a minute, and I'm already sweating buckets. It's like being cooked- oh.

This must be what chicken feels like. **(#EatMorChikin!)**

I wonder what Ty feels like?

We lower down even more, and then we finally reach the bottom. "Ty!" I shout, and even that small action makes me tired. Good Notch, we _have_ to get Ty out of here _now. _"TY! We're here to help you!" Ian lets go of my jet pack and walks ahead of me, moving towards Ty.

"C'mon, Ty, we're getting you out of here," he says quietly. His steps are slow. Mine are, too.

Ty just moans, burying his head in his knees.

"Ty, buddy, you have to work with us," I say as Ian and I wonder how on earth we're going to get him out of here if he doesn't have enough strength to hold onto the jet pack.

"J-Jason?" Ty asks weakly.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me, Ty!" I confirm happily, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "We're leaving the toaster now, but you have to help us out, okay?"

"Mkay," he drawls, lifting his head a bit. His face is bright red. I lean forward and press my palm against his forehead for a moment, and then I yank back.

"He's literally burning hot," I inform Ian, who reaches forward to feel Ty's head and then jumps back just like I did.

"He's not gonna be able to hold on to the jet pack, we'll have to carry him somehow," Ian says.

"We won't be able to, Ian. I've got to steer the jet pack, so I can't hold him, and I know you can't do it on your own. Ty's light, but not _that _light, and besides, the way he is now, he'd just be dead weight."

"HERE!" someone shouts. I look up to see Sky leaning over the side of the toaster slot. "TAKE THIS!"

I growl. "SKY, DON'T YOU DARE FALL IN HERE-" I begin to yell. Then a stack of budder blocks falls down next to me, and I give him a quizzical look.

"YOU CAN JUMP-BUILD YOUR WAY UP HERE!" he explains.

My eyes widen. That might actually work. Wait, no it won't. "CAN'T!" I yell up to him. "TY WON'T BE ABLE TO JUMP!"

Sky shrugs, rummaging around in his backpack. A few seconds later, two more stacks of budder fall in front of me. "OKAY, MAKE A CRAPPY BUDDER STAIRCASE INSTEAD!"

Hmm. Will that work? I pick up the budder blocks and begin placing them in a staircase formation. This could work, this could really work. "Here, Ian, try to get Ty over to the start of this staircase, and then we can help him up together."

"Actually, now that I won't have to hold on to your jet pack with one hand, I think I'll be able to carry him on my own. All you have to do is build the staircase as we go up," Ian says, lifting Ty's limp body and carrying it bridle style towards the staircase.

I nod, carefully flying up behind the staircase and adding the next layer of budder blocks.

**xXx**

"Kay, careful not to touch the wires when you get him over!" I instruct, flying up on top of the toaster and watching as Ian pulls Ty up here as well.

While most of the Team cheers, Sky darts over to Ty and kneels in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asks frantically, feeling Ty's forehead just like Ian and I did. "Oh my Notch, Ty!" Sky jumps to feet and spins around to face Seto. "Seto, he's burning up! Like, literally, he almost freaking burned me!"

Seto's eyes widen and he pushes Sky out of the way, which causes my eyes to widen as well as I reach out to keep Sky from falling into the toaster. That would seriously suck right now.

"Holy Jeb," Seto whispers, lifting Ty's arm and watching as it falls back limply to his side. "Ty, come on, buddy, you have to stay with us, alright? We're gonna take you to my lab, and I'll help you feel better, okay?"

Ty just makes a little humming noise.

Seto frowns and picks Ty up with his magic while Sky freaks out. "Oh my Notch, what if he has brain damage or something? What if he _dies_!? Oh my Notch, I'm such a bad friend, what is my _problem_!?"

"Calm down," I say quietly, grabbing Sky's arm. He stops talking but starts hyperventilating, and I sigh. "Sky. Just breathe, okay? Ty will be fine. Seto's knows what he's doing, and he'll be able to make Ty all better."

Sky breathes out slowly through his mouth. "Right. Right, definitely. Seto will save him. Ty will be fine. He'll be perfectly fine."

"Hey, just don't think about it, okay?" I advise him as we follow Seto down the ladder and off the toaster. "Think about something else, what about- oh. How was your time with Alesa?"

He freezes, and then he bursts into tears. "I'm such a terrible friend!" he wails. I sigh again and pull him towards Seto's lab.

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe myself! What is my problem!? Why am I such a horrible friend!? Why didn't I just answer my phone when Ty called? Ugh, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have yelled at him at the club, I shouldn't have been an idiot and turned my phone off when he first called me, I shouldn't have chosen Alesa over him, I shouldn't even be here! He probably hates me!

I mean, I hate me, too, so it's not like I'm offended. I'm just worried he'll be uncomfortable with me here. Maybe I should leave. Should I leave? I should probably leave-

"Sky, seriously, calm yourself. I can practically see the worry overtaking your brain," Jason jokes.

Okay, I'm staying. I'm staying until Ty gets better. It's my fault he's hurt in the first place, so I'm going to stay by his side until he's okay again.

I breathe carefully, trying to stay calm as I follow Seto into his basement lab thingy. "Sky, can you grab that bottle of ghast tears off the shelf over there?" the sorcerer asks, lowering Ty onto a bed. I nod quickly and run over to the shelf. "Oh, and I'll need some nether wart as well," Seto adds.

I grab the jar of ghast tears and the box of nether wart before moving over to where Seto is filling two glass bottles with water. He smiles gratefully as he takes them from me, dropping the nether wart into his brewing stand. The bottles start to spin slowly, and Seto uses his magic to speed them up. Three seconds later, he adds the ghast tears and then speeds up the brewing process. "Alright, they're ready," Seto announces, pulling out the two finished potions. He corks them and shakes them up a bit, just to make sure they've been mixed properly, and then he sets one on the counter. "Open up, Ty," Seto orders.

Ty doesn't move.

WHAT IF HE'S DEAD, WHAT IF HE'S DYING, WHAT IF HE DIES ALL BECAUSE I'M A JERK WHO WON'T ANSWER HIS PHONE!?

"Don't worry, Sky," Jason whispers, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently. "He'll be alright."

"Can't you just make it a splash potion?" Seth asks.

"I could, but the potion wouldn't be as strong then. We'd all take in bits of the potion, and its effects would be diminished," Seto explains. Then he uses magic to force Ty's mouth open before he pours the potions down the limp boy's throat.

"Mmm, he's still really warm," Seto says, frowning. "Maybe- Sky, can you get a small block of ice off that shelf? Grab three snowballs, too."

I nod and snatch the required items off the shelf before handing them to Seto, and he fills one glass bottle with water. Then he sets the bottle in the brewing stand and crushes one of the snowballs into it. He spins the bottle a bit before adding the ice block. Then he lets the brewing stand spin it, using his magic to speed up the process again.

"Ian, get the stick out of that drawer to your left," Seto commands, moving over to Ty again. "Quentin, there's a flashlight on top of that cabinet behind you, bring that over here, please."

"Dude, this is just a regular stick," Ian says, handing it to Seto. "How is this supposed to help?"

"Shut up and let me work," Seto snaps, holding the stick in his right hand. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, and the stick slowly fades from brown to bright purple. Our eyes widen in surprise. "Just a regular stick, huh?" Seto chuckles. He brushes the not-a-regular-stick gently across Ty's forehead.

"Oh," Seto whispers, dropping the stick on the floor.

"What? What is it?" I ask worriedly.

"His, uh... His temperature is a lot higher than I thought... Quentin, have you got that flashlight?"

"I'm too short," Quentin huffs.

I place a budder block down next to the cabinet and then climb on top of it to grab the flashlight. "Here you go," I say, tossing it to Seto.

He nods and uses magic to hold Ty's eyes open as he shines the flashlight in them. Then Seto exhales slowly. "This potion had better work," he says under his breath as he turns back to the brewing stand.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just wait, Sky. Be patient."

I tap my foot impatiently as Seto crumbles two more snowballs into the potion. Then he sets it spinning again, and he's impatiently tapping his foot, too. He sighs, glancing at Ty. "It needs at least thirty seconds on the highest spin setting," he explains. A couple seconds later, he stop the spinning and takes out the potion, mumbling, "Good enough."

He forces Ty's mouth open and crosses his fingers. "Let's just hope this does something," Seto whispers, pouring the icy blue potion down Ty's throat.

Dear Notch, please save Ty. I'll donate a bunch of budder to you if you do!

Ty shivers and sucks in a breath, and hope fills my being. "Ty?" Seto asks hesitantly.

Ty slowly sits up. "W-Why's it so h-hot in here? C-Can someone turn on the AC?"

We all sigh with relief. "Ty, you're alright!" I cheer, and the only thing stopping me from attacking him with a hug is Jason's hand on my arm.

Ty's eyes widen when he sees me, and he starts to smile, but then he frowns, sending me a glare. "Not that you care," he grumbles.

I frown. "Ty-"

"EVERYONE, SHUT YOUR FACES," Seto shrieks, and I notice he's picked up the not-a-regular-stick again. He slides it over Ty's forehead, and Ty wrinkles his nose.

"What's that?" Ty asks.

"It takes your temperatu-" I begin.

"I wasn't asking you," Ty growls. Tears prick at my eyes, and I blink them back.

"The Potion of Freezing only lowered his temperature by three degrees!" Seto shouts.

"Well, that's still a good thing, right?" Seth asks.

"No, no, not at all! It's a potion of _freezing!_ It hardly ever works, it's very hard to mix it properly, but when it does work, it doesn't lower your temperature by three degrees. It lowers your temperature by a _minimum_ of ten degrees!"

"Oh."

"Erm, so, what's my temperature...?" Ty asks.

"One-oh-seven," Seto replies, running to the shelf and grabbing three more snowballs and another ice block.

"His temperature was at _one hundred ten degrees_ a few minutes ago!?" I screech. Doesn't your body shut down at one hundred twelve? He was uber close to dying!

"Good Notch, Sky, just shut up!" Seto complains. "I'm trying to save his freaking life, why don't you just go outside or something?"

"I-I, h-he's my best friend, I'm not leaving until I know he's okay," I say stubbornly.

Ty glares at me. "Oh, please, I'm not your friend! You care a crap-ton more about Alesa, someone you just met, than you do me. You might as well just run off with her and forget me again!" Ty says as tears gather in his eyes. Ugh, I'm such a terrible friend.

"I- Ty, I'm really sorry! How was I supposed to know you were stuck in a giant toaster?"

"You would have known if you weren't so busy ignoring me!"

"Notch, Ty, I'm sorry, okay!?"

"I'm not," Ty says, crossing his arms. "And I don't believe you are either!"

"I-" Just as I'm about to try apologizing again, pain burns through my torso and both my arms, and I cry out.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks, and even Ty looks worried.

"U-Uh, I just- Budder!" I lie, pointing to the budder block I placed by the cabinet.

Ty huffs. "Can't you be serious for just one minute!?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Can you just leave? Like, now?" Ty asks, glaring at me.

I shake my head stubbornly as I sit down on the floor criss-cross applesauce. "No. You many not be my friend, but I'm yours, and I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're okay."

**xXx**

_Okay, so this is a lot longer than I planned for it to be, and guys..._

_I've messed up._

_Remember how I rushed Chapter Eight and didn't include all the things that were supposed to be included? Well, I planned to just add them in at the beginning of the chapter, but jazz happened, and now we're an entire chapter off course._

_DANG IT._

_So Chapter Ten will probably be really long so I can get us back on track._

_DANG IT. FREAKING PLOT OUTLINES ARE SO ANNOYING, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I EVER TRIED USING ONE._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. OH, and if you haven't already, go check out my new story, _Games,_ which is Skylox/Ssunkipz/Merome and is going to be chock-full of feels. MUAHAHAHAAHAHA *cough cough*_

_Dang it._

_Kthxbaiii, my be-ay-yoo-tiful Rulers!_


	11. Meet Porky

_AGH, I'M SOOOOO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! OMIGOSH, I'M ONLY A DAY LATE, BUT I STILL FEEL REALLY BAD AND UUUGGGH SOMEONE COMMENTED SAYING THEY COULDN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT AND I JUST FEEL REALLY GUILTY UGH I'M SORRY OKAY HERE'S THE CHAPTER._

_I'm calm now. :3_

_En-juh-hoy, my be-ay-yoo-tiful Rulers!_

**Forget Me**

**Ch 10: Meet Porky**

**Sky's POV**

"What?"

"Porky! He just- I don't even know what to call it! I gave 'im some a' his water, and he just up and grew ten sizes!"

"I- Oh boy... this is not good, this is not anywhere near good," Seto mumbles. He raises his voice to talk to the man again. "Thank you, sir, we'll, uh... My friends and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank ya very much, mister Seto," the farmer replies.

"No problem," Seto responds, hanging up the phone. He glances up at us. "Well, guys... I think we're gonna have to go on a little field trip."

"But Ty is-" I start.

Seto groans. "Just shove off, okay, Sky? I get that you're concerned, but no one really _wants_ you to be concerned right now. Ty will come with us. I'll make another Potion of Freezing to take on the road, he'll be fine."

I shrink back a little and decide to stop talking.

"Good. Alright, come on, we're going outside the city," Seto says, helping Ty off the table. My first instinct is to help Ty walk, but instead I hang back by Jason and let Ian help him. Ty doesn't want my help right now. He probably won't want my help ever.

**xXx**

"OH MY NOTCH, THERE'S A JUMBO PIG RUNNING LOOSE IN THE WILD," Quentin yells.

"I NOTICED," Seto shouts back, watching Porky the jumbo pick stomp across gardens and crops.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Jason joins in.

"I HAVE NO IDEA," Seto replies.

"KILL IT!" Mitch screams, sprinting forward and jabbing at the giant living porkchop with his sword.

"NO, DON'T KILL IT! THE FARMER DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE HIS PIG!" Seto yells.

"UGH, FINE."

Seto ignores the pig and walks over to a nearby lake. "Hmm... The infected soil must have been washed into the lake by the rain... Then when the farmer got water from the lake for Porky, Porky drank the water _and_ the potion that was mixed in it..."

"Wait, so the potion isn't gone?" I ask, unable to keep quiet. "It infected the soil?"

Seto nods. "Strangely, the soil didn't grow, but I'm guessing certain elements in objects and animals are what allow them to grow when in contact with the potion, and the dirt just didn't have those elements."

"I'm so confused," I say, plopping down on the ground.

"Don't be, it's pretty simple. The potion just-"

"Guys! Guys, we heard about what happened to Ty, is he okay!?" Tiffany, a girl I met quite a while ago but never talked to much, yells. Behind her are Ashley and- oh Notch. Alesa.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ty smiles at the girls as they come closer.

"Good."

"So anyways, about the lake-" Seto starts.

"How do we _know_ it's infected? Maybe something else made the pig grow!" I point out.

Ty rolls his eyes. "Oh, yes, I'm sure his new diet caused him to grow to ten times his original size," he says sarcastically. I sigh.

"We have to know for sure," I argue, walking over to the lake. "This is gonna be the funnest test in all of existence." I giggle before leaning down next to the lake.

"Sky, don't-!" Seto tries, but I'm already dipping my tongue in the water.

"See, nothing happened!" I say, grinning triumphantly. Then my tongue starts to burn. "Oh, snap."

My tongue suddenly grows ten sizes, and it sticks out of my mouth. I CAN'T BREATHE, DANG IT. AIR IS REQUIRED FOR LIFE. I make a weird muffled sound.

"You idiot, the water is even tinted pink!" Seto shouts at me, and Ty just facepalms.

"'AN'T VEETHE!" I try, but they don't understand. Good Notch, freaking idiots.

"Oh, I- OH!" Jason suddenly shrieks, running toward me. "He can't breathe!"

Seto's eyes widen, and he immediately starts digging around in his potions pack for something that could help. Ugh, I feel lightheaded. This sucks.

I glance around. Most of the group is freaking out, and the only one who isn't is Ty. Well, neither are Tiffany or Alesa. Alesa is standing by Seto, calmly helping him look through his potions pack, and Tiffany is whispering something to Ty. Ty snorts and laughs, shaking his head.

Is he freaking serious?

I collapse on the ground, unable to breathe, and Jason freaks out and sits next to me, whispering things about oxygen. I don't know. I'm tired.

So tired.

**xXx**

**(lol you guys are lucky we're a whole chapter off course or I would have made this the end :3)**

There's a loud popping sound, and I respawn in my old house right inside the city. Have I seriously not had a proper rest since I moved?

I shrug and walk casually out of the city and towards Team Crafted and the girls. "Hi!" I call out.

They all – except for Alesa, Tiffany, and Ty – stare at me with wide eyes.

"The city is, like, twenty yards to our right."

"But- but the respawn machine-" Ian begins.

"Seth and Brice fixed it," Tiffany reveals, giggling a little.

"Well, great, thanks for telling us that," I huff.

Tiffany just grins. I look over at Alesa, who is completely intrigued by the lake's infected water. She's leaning down next to it, putting her hands close to it but being careful not to touch it. I wonder what she's doing..?

"Guys..," Ty says quietly, eyes fixed on the center of the lake.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to anyone but Sky, please?" he asks, glancing around at the group.

"If it's serious, can't you just say it?" someone asks.

"No, because he will freak out and not take it seriously. That's just how he is," Ty spits. I look down at my feet. "But this is sort of important, so... A squid just spawned in the lake."

"WHAT!?" we all screech, turning our heads to look for the squid. Ty's right – in the middle of the lake is a regularly sized squid, but he's sucking in water every second. Slowly, he starts to expand until he is the size of a jumbo squid.

Great.

The jumbo squid lumbers out onto land, and Mitch and Jerome pull out their swords while Ian and Quentin arm themselves with cake and TNT. Ty just laughs a little and continues talking with Tiffany, Ashley is frozen in fear, and Alesa is still examining the lake.

"Good Notch, it's just one thing after another, isn't it?" Seto mumbles, floating up into the air and directing some of his purple attack magic at the squid. Jason pulls out a sword and starts to help Mitch and Jerome with their melee attack, and I try to move forward and join them, but my right arm and leg have somehow fallen asleep, so I just stand still and wait for them to tingle and then feel fine again.

They don't, though. If I move them a lot, they'll get that tingly feeling, but it doesn't go away unless I stand still again, and when I stand still, I can't even feel my leg or arm – they're numb. What the flip, universe? I'm trying to fight a squid here, you can't just randomly and permanently put the right half of my body to sleep!

There's suddenly a large explosion, and I glance up to see the jumbo squid being blown to bits. Quentin smiles proudly, and I laugh.

"Good job," I get out, forcing my legs to carry me forward somewhat normally. I don't think anyone notices the difference.

"Hey, I'm..," Seto trails off as he rifles through his potion pack. "I'm missing ten of my glass bottles for potions..."

"Were they empty?" Mitch asks.

"Well, yeah..."

"They why does it matter? It's not hard to craft glass bottles."

"I guess. I just, I _know_ I had them with me... Where could they have gone?"

"Doesn't matter," Jerome says, waving it off. "We need to worry about the lake. What should we do about it?"

"KILL IT WITH FIRE," Mitch screams.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME."

**xXx**

_Shh, I didn't forget Porky. :3_


	12. KILL IT WITH FIRE

**Forget Me**

**Ch 11: KILL IT WITH FIRE**

**Sky's POV**

"KILL IT WITH FIRE."

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME," Jerome shouts in reply. Mitch and Jerome both whip out flint and steel (that they probably shouldn't be allowed to have) while Seto freaks out slightly.

"No, you idiots, that's even worse than Sky's idea, don't-"

"KILL IT, KILL IT!" I chant, pumping my left arm in the air. My right one isn't in the mood to move right now. If I felt better, I'd probably be over there helping them out with my enchanted fiery fists.

Seto glares at me, but the benja and bacca send me thankful looks and then surround the lake in fire. After the lake is entirely surrounded, Jerome cannon balls into the lake and sets the actual water on fire. Logic is not present in this world.

"NO!" Seto yells in warning.

Oh. Uh oh.

"MISTAKES HAVE BEEN MADE," I shriek as the fire grows to ten times its original size. Jerome yelps and hops out of the fiery pond of fire, and Mitch quickly covers him in dirt to extinguish the fire that had been clinging to his fur.

"IT'S A JUMBO FIRE!" Jason exclaims, stepping back slightly. I would do the same (step back, that is), but half my body is numb. Oh well, a little paralysis never hurt anyone!

"OH NOTCH, IT'S _TWO_ JUMBO FIRES!" Ian shouts fearfully as another one of the fires sucks in some potion.

"WE HAVE TO PUT IT OUT!" Seto yells over the loud crackling of the fire. Shut up, fire, we're trying to figure out how to murder you.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" I scream suddenly.

"WHAT IS IS?"

"WE CAN KILL IT WITH... _MORE_ FIRE! "

Several people facepalm, but Alesa just nods encouragingly at me. She's so nice. No, wait, should I be mad at her? Well, it isn't her fault I ignored Ty, so I guess I shouldn't.

"SEETTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO!" someone screams. We all turn around – I sort of just twist my torso – to face Brice, who is sprinting out of the City Gates and toward us. "Seto, we have a huge problem, and we need your help!"

"We have a huge problem, too!" Seto replies, glancing at the jumbo fires. "The city is literally only twenty yards away! If we can't put these fires out, half the city is going to burn down!"

Brice's face pales.

"What?" Seto asks, looking worried. I mean, obviously he's worried, he just- I'll stop now.

"Um, I think my problem _combined_ with yours creates a _much_ bigger problem," he whispers. "The respawn machine is down."

"Wait, so- So if the fire reaches the city, then not only the houses will burn, but also the-" I begin.

"The people," Ty says quietly. Then he stands up. "I'm going to the city, I'm gonna warn everyone."

"Wait, Ty, you got pulled out of a toaster literally, like, an hour ago. Maybe you should rest a little more-"

"Just back _off_, Sky!" he fumes, glaring at me. "I don't need you to protect me, okay!? You aren't helping! You might as well just go back to being a crappy best friend."

"So we're still best frien-?"

"No! No, we are not. We never will be, ever, ever again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go warn the city that there is a freaking JUMBO FIRE COMING TOWARDS THEM." Ty darts toward the city, and I would really love to run after him, but right now I'm playing the paralysis game. And I think I'm losing.

"Okay, can't you just go fix the machine on your own?" Seto asks, ignoring the obvious tension in the air. "You did it before, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm out of that potion you made, the gentleness one. I can't handle the machine parts without that," Brice replies, glancing up at the growing jumbo fires which no one has bothered to care about since Ty left.

"Get Seth to give you one."

"He can only use his creative abilities for decorative or fun builds."

"Dang it," Seto whispers, looking down and putting on his thinking face. Yes, Seto has a thinking face. It's quite funny. He honestly just looks constipated, but he always gets really good ideas, so I don't question it. Maybe I should try to do the constipated face more often. Maybe-

"Sky, what in Minecraftia are you doing!?" Jason asks, sending me a quizzical look. "Do you need to take a poop? 'Cause I think the jumbo fires can wait."

I put on a less-constipated expression and smile. "Nah, I'm fine. Anyways, we should probably deal with this giant fire now."

"I FEEL LIKE THAT WOULD DEFINITELY BE BENEFICIAL TO OUR HEALTH," Jerome yells, and I glance over at him and realize that his fur has caught fire again.

Lolz, Fiery Fluffy.

Oh snap.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, FLUFFY ONE!" I shout, trying to move toward him so I can tackle him to the ground and put out the flames. "OH, WAIT, NO I WON'T."

Stupid frickin' paralysis, making me paralyzed.

… No.

NO.

I WILL NOT ALLOW MY FRIENDS TO BE KILLED SIMPLY BECAUSE I CANNOT HANDLE A BIT OF PARALYSIS.

I CAN OVERCOME THIS.

IN THE NAME OF NOTCH, JEB, AND DINNERBONE, I WILL CONQUER THIS DISABILITY!

FOR THE CITY!

FOR NOTCH!

FOR MINECRAFT!

FOR MOJANG!

FOR MICROSOFT!

…

Nah, just for Mojang and all the ones before it.

FOR TY!

BETTER YET, FOR ALESA!

I grit my teeth and force my legs to carry me forward, yelping slightly when intense pain overtakes my limbs. It literally just feels like they're being ripped apart with each step that I take. It feels almost like the eternal pain did.

But Mitch, Jerome, and Seto got rid of that, didn't they?

Yeah.

I think.

"You okay, Sky?" Mitch asks, stopping his chase after Jerome to focus on me. Jerome flails his arms and continues running in circles while the flames turn his fluff to ashes.

"Oh, I'm perfectly perfect. I'm like a perfect bottle of perfected perfection wrapped perfectly in perfectly patterned perfect wrapping paper. I'm perfect," I say sarcastically through gritted teeth.

Mitch looks confused. And slightly displeased at his inability to understand.

I huff in exasperation. "I'm fine, you dolt."

Mitch's face lights up, and he gives me a thumbs up.

"I AM ON FIRE," Jerome informs us calmly.

"USE YOUR INDOOR VOICE!" Ian screams at him.

"BUT WE'RE OUTDOORS!"

"I NEVER SAID WE WEREN'T, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M CONFUSED."

"SO IS EVERYONE ELSE," I assure him, forcing myself towards the Fluffy so I can put out his fire. Once I reach him, I start patting his fur.

"ACK, SKY, NU!"

Oh, whoops. I still have my fiery fists of fury. :3

Seto blasts Jerome with a water spell (or something), and the Fluffy sighs and relaxes, glaring at me. I just smile apologetically and hold out a hand.

"Sorry, my bad."

He smiles and takes my hand, shaking it a little.

I jab it forward, and his hand catches on fire.

"SKY!"

Seto blasts water at Jerome again, and then he ties me to the ground with a rope spell, which really isn't necessary since my right leg and arm are even worse now and I can hardly even move them. "Stop being stupid, we have to take care of this fire," Seto snaps at me.

"Why don't you just spray it with a water spell like you did Jerome?" I ask.

Seto raises an eyebrow. A few seconds pass, and then his mouth makes an 'o' shape and his eyes widen before he summons a whole crap-ton of water. The water curls into an orb in his hands, and then he fires it at the fires.

The fires fire it back.

"HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM," I yell, still strapped to the ground.

"MY NAME IS NOT HOUSTON," Seto shouts back, preoccupied by avoiding the wave of water that the fire unexpectedly fired back at us. Fire fires. Fires fire. Fire fire fire. He fires, she fires, we all fire. Fire fires. _The_ fire fires.

Who the Nether came up with that word? What the flip does it even mean? 'Fire.' Like, is that Latin? Where exactly did the English language come from?

My brain hurts. Too much thinking, probably.

"WELL MAYBE I WAS TALKING TO JASON," I shout in reply after an unusually long pause.

"JASON'S NAME IS NOT HOUSTON, EITHER."

"JUST SHUT UP, SORCERER. MY BRAIN HURTS."

"Whatever," Seto says, rolling his eyes at my idiocy. Except it's not even idiocy, it's a collection of smarticle particles. Seto just isn't smart enough to understand the brilliance behind my ridiculous thoughts, ideas, and actions.

"THE FIRES ARE GROWING!" Quentin tells us.

"THE FIRES ARE MUTATING!" Brice shrieks.

"THE FIRES ARE MOVING!" Mitch yells.

"WITH LEGS!" Jerome adds with wide eyes.

"TOWARDS SKY!" Ian adds on even more.

Lol, so much adding. Three whole adds.

Wait

Wait what

**xXx**

_Oops. This chapter was supposed to be super uber funny in memory of Remind Me's Chapter Eleven, but I'm not good at being funny on purpose. I mean, this chapter is certainly SALTS-worthy (thanks, Pierson, for teaching me that), but it's not anywhere near lol-worthy. Then again, I didn't think Remind Me's Ch 11 was that great, either, and you guys loved it, so who knows? Maybe this is something you guys actually enjoyed._

_ANYWAYS, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING LATE _AGAIN._ I FEEL LIKE SUCH A FREAKING HORRIBLE PERSON._

_Time for excuses. :3_

_I'm doing this thing called Nanowrimo2014 with Opal and Ruska and a few other internet buddies. Basically you just have to write and entire 50,000 word novel in the month of November. That's all._

_AND I ALREADY MISSED LIKE, THREE DAYS BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS._

_SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE EXTRA QUICKLY TO MAKE UP FOR IT._

_UGUGUGUGUUUUUGHGHGHGHUUUUUUUGH_

_DANG IT_

_LIFE_

_IS_

_HARD._

_Kthxbaii, my be-ay-yoo-tiful Rulers. I hope you really en-juh-hoyed this weird little chappie. If any of you decide to join Nanowrimo (you can do so by going to nanowrimo . org and signing up), then feel free to search 'hghrules' and add me as a writing buddy, that'd be cool. :)_


	13. It's a Secret

**Forget Me**

**Ch 12: It's a Secret**

**Sky's POV**

"UNTIE ME!" I yell, struggling against the rope with the left side of my body. My right arm burns. Badly. But maybe it's just going through that thing that limbs go through after being asleep for a long time.

Seto wastes no time in hesitating to untie me, but I growl at him to hurry the flip up, so he does.

"Uh, Mitch, could you maybe help me out here?" I ask, using my left hand to get into a sitting position.

"I'll help you!" Alesa says sweetly, rushing over and helping me up.

"T-Thanks," I stammer, trying not to show how much it hurts to force my right leg forward. It's not a big deal. It's probably, like, growing pains or something.

AND ANYWAYS, I'M THE MIGHTY COMMANDER OF THE SKY ARMY! I AM THE BUDDER GOD!

SMALL THINGS LIKE PARALYSIS ONLY INCONVENIENCE ME.

"How are we gonna take care of this!?" Mitch and Jerome shout as they stare up at the jumbo fires which have indeed grown legs.

"I feel like more water would help!" I put in.

"I feel like ignoring Sky's suggestions would help!" Seto says.

"I feel like being nice to each other would help!"

"I feel like pushing Sky off a cliff would help!"

"I feel like shooting Seto out of the sky-" (yes, he's still flying) "-would help!"

"I feel like drowning Sky in a lake of squids would help!"

"TOO FAR, I FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR."

"Guys! Stop fighting, we have to legitimately think of legitimate ways to stop these things," Jason begs us, looking up at the fires that are moving toward Alesa and I. "Sky, Alesa! MOVE!"

Alesa helps me out of the fire's path, and then we realize exactly where the fire is meaning to go.

The city.

Ty is in the city.

As are a thousand civilians.

Uh-oh.

"Okay, okay, uh- what if we made jumbo _water_ to fight the jumbo fire?" I ask, desperately searching for a solution to this huge problem.

"That won't work," Seto replies, frowning. "The potion was _in_ the pond a while ago, but the water didn't grow at all. It isn't affected by the jumbo potion."

"Wait- wait, potions!" I shout, getting an idea. It must be a result of the constipated face from earlier. "You still have that Potion of Freezing, right?" Seto nods. "Great! Add some of the infected lake water to the potion. If we're lucky, the potion will grow; if not, it's no big deal. Then we can throw it at the fire!"

"That is incredibly stup-" Seto pauses. "Actually..." He takes the Potion of Freezing out of his potions pack and gives it a long look while I mentally will him to go faster.

The mutated jumbo fires move slowly towards the city while Seto runs to the lake and carefully gets some of the infected water into the freezing potion. Then he corks the bottle, shakes it a bit, uncorks it, and throws it straight at the jumbo fires.

The results are amazing.

As soon as Seto throws the potion, it starts to grow until the bottle breaks. The potion seems to enlarge itself even more with every block that it flies, and when it finally makes contact with the fires, it leaves not an inch of the fires untouched.

The fires sizzle for a few seconds, and then they pop into nonexistence.

Well, then.

"Wow. It... worked," Quentin states the obvious.

"I can't believe it," I whisper.

"But you're the one who suggested it!" Ian exclaims, disbelief coating his face.

"So? Nothing I suggest _ever_ works."

"True."

"So, now what do we do?"

"Uh... Now we go get Ty?" Seto suggests, looking at the city.

"Oh, right, we have to make sure he hasn't died," Mitch says casually.

Seto's eyes widen. "The respawn machine! The respawn machine is off!"

"Uh, yeah," I confirm, not quite seeing what the problem is. "But the fires are gone, so everyone's safe."

"No, they're not, Sky!" Seto shouts, flying towards the city. "No one's made the 'don't die' announcement! People could be jumping off buildings and shooting each other and battling ghasts at this very moment!"

"Oh. That's not good."

I exchange looks with the others, and then the rest of Team Crafted runs into the city with Alesa, Tiffany, Ashley, and me trailing behind.

"So, if you don't mind my asking," Ashley begins, "why do you need Alesa's help to walk? I thought the fire didn't hurt you."

"I- Well, I... I'm... Erm... It's a new method of living? Yeah. It's called 'Maximum Laziness," I lie badly. I need to work on that.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ashley replies, smiling stupidly. *facepalm*

Tiffany snorts. "Are you freaking kidding me? You would believe him if he told you he was dead."

"Wait, are you dead?" Ashley asks with wide eyes as she turns to me.

I throw my head back and groan. "No. No, I am not dead."

"Seriously, though, Sky, what's the real reason that you can't walk properly?" Tiffany asks. Alesa and Ashley look at me curiously.

"Um..." Why am I so hesitant to tell them? "It's a guy thing."

"Wait, so-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT. I DIDN'T MEAN THAT AT ALL," I shout, realizing what my weirdness sounded like. "I just, I, I don't really want to tell you guys."

"C'mon, Sky, we won't judge! We'll keep it a secret, if that's what you're worried about," Tiffany urges me.

"I just..." I stop and sigh. "You promise you won't tell anyone in Team Crafted? Or anyone at all, for that matter?"

They nod eagerly. "Cross our hearts and hope to die."

"Well... I've been having these... I don't know... it's just, I have moments when the right side of my body will burn badly, or sting, or just fail at moving. I don't know, it's weird. It's probably just a side effect of the respawn machine switching on and off so much," I explain.

"Sky, this could be serious," Tiffany worries. Alesa is silent. I think Ashley zoned out.

"But you can't tell anyone, okay?" I say, freaking out slightly at just the thought of Team Crafted finding out. I'm not even sure why I don't want them to know – I guess I just feel bad enough for getting in so much trouble in the first book, and I don't wanna alarm my friends anymore. I don't want to constantly need their help – I want to convince Ty that I'm not only their friend so they'll help me all the time. I don't need their help.

I don't need _his_ help.

"Why not!?" Tiffany asks in exasperation.

"Because it's nothing!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing! You can barely even _walk_, Sky!"

"That doesn't matter, I'll be fine," I assure her. "I'm sure it's only temporary. It'll go away."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"It will. As soon as Seto fixes the respawn machine, I'll go jump off a cliff or something, and that'll reset my body. I'll be fine!"

"Didn't you die right after Ashley, Alesa, and I got here?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"We have to tell the others, Sky."

"No!" I shout. "Please, please don't! They can't know, they'll flip out about it, and I just-" I lower my voice to a whisper. "Please, just please don't tell them."

The three girls frown. "Sky..," Ashley says, biting her lip. "We can't keep this a secret..."

"But you promised you would!"

They sigh in perfect, creepy unison. "Fine."

**xXx**

_SKY, Y U SO STOOPID_

_Anyways. Apparently you guys liked the last chapter, so... AWESOME! Glad you enjoyed it!_

_After chapter thirteen, I will have no plan whatsoever for the story. *smiles proudly*_

_I mean, I _sort of _have a plan – I know who the bad guy is. NOT THAT I'M GONNA TELL YOU. But whatever. :3_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't hate Ashley, Ashley is boss. Her character is just... kind of... incredibly stupid in this chapter. She's like a stereotypical blonde but without the blond part._

_OKAY, BAIIII, MY BE-AY-YOO-TIFUL RULERS! PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED IF YOU'RE BLOND, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT NOT ALL BLONDES ARE STUPID, THAT'S JUST A RIDICULOUS STEREOTYPE._


	14. DATE MEH, I'M DESPERATE

_ACK I'M REALLY SORRY THIS IS MORE THAN A WEEK LATE BUT UGH NANOWRIMO AND SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES AND THE SCHOOL DANCE AND UGH WHY IS LIFE SO CHOCK FULL OF STUFF UGH I LITERALLY _**FORGOT **_TO UPDATE THIS, IT JUST COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND AND I FEEL SO BAD_

_Anyways, I deeply apologize. :( - Look at that, I even put a sad face. Here, look, I'm even more sorry than a sad face – I'm THIS sad:_

_D:_

_Yeah. _That _sad._

_I'M SO SORRY._

_Can I make it up to you guys?_

_Like, put suggestions in the comments/reviews, I guess... I could make a video game, maybe, where you fight jumbo squids? I feel like that would end badly, considering my lack of coding skills, but maybe I could just use Scratch or something..? I don't know._

_UGH, I DON'T KNOW, DON'T PRESSURE ME._

**Forget Me**

**Ch 13: DATE MEH, I'M DESPERATE**

**Sky's POV**

"This is the weirdest place I have ever been in my entire life," Alesa informs me, glancing around my house (which I recently gave another coat of budder).

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say about the setting for our first date," I say teasingly.

Her head whips around so she's facing me. "Date?"

I wince. This isn't going to end well. "If you're okay with it being a date, then... yes. If you're not okay with it being a date, then, pssh, no, of course it's not a date! Why would you think that?"

She smiles at my silliness and pulls me into a hug. "I would love for it to be a date, Sky."

Grinning, I pick her up and spin her around once. Oh, yeah, the paralysis is gone, by the way. It just kind of went away on its own, just like I was sure it was.

"Whoa! Sky, what was that for?" she giggles as I set her down.

I shrug. "I'm just really excited, I guess."

"So what are we gonna do on this date?" she asks.

I grab her hand and tug her towards the budder spiral staircase in the corner of the room. "I'm gonna make you dinner, and then we're gonna watch a movie, and then we're gonna kill people-"

Her eyes widen.

"On a video game," I finish.

"Thank Notch! For a second there, I thought I might be going on a date with a murderer!" Alesa smiles.

"Well, I mean, I've murdered my fair share of people-"

She glares at me.

"While the respawn machine was on!" I say quickly, laughing. But then my mood falls, because I've also killed someone while the respawn machine was _off_.

My girlfriend.

Dawn.

Alesa senses my bipolar mood change almost immediately. "Hey, whatever you're thinking about, stop thinking about it," she commands, poking my sunglasses. A small smile creeps onto my face after that little action.

"Sorry, I'm just... ugh. It's complicated," I groan, running a hand through my hair.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain," Alesa assures me, waving it off.

"Thanks," I breathe, smiling gratefully and moving my hand back down to hold hers again. "Now let's get this date started before someone either dies or breaks down crying."

I lead her to the dining room table and then hand her the TV remote. Then while she sits down, I run to the kitchen and start cooking.

Well, I start _attempting_ to cook.

Fifteen minutes later, there's flour all over the kitchen floors, spice sprinkled over one of the counters, melted chocolate on top of the fridge, burnt who-knows-what in the oven, and an entire gallon of milk soaking into a towel that was hastily used to both clean up the milk on the counter and put out the fire on the toaster. Oh, and I almost blew up the microwave.

Thankfully, I had enough sense to pull out the metal spoon when it first started sparking and making 'pop' noises.

So, yeah. No explosion.

However, a sausage pizza should be arriving in approximately ten minutes!

"Hey, do you, uh, need help in there, Sky?" Alesa asks hesitantly, not quite daring to open the door to the kitchen.

"Um, no, I'm fine! The food should be ready in about ten minutes. Thanks, though!" I call back, mopping up the spilled milk while simultaneously throwing the blackened spoon into the trash can.

"Oh, okay." There's a moment of silence, and then she says, "Are you sure? Because I thought I smelled something burning-"

"No! It's all good, it's perfect, actually, going really well! No need to worry, just sit down and prepare for brilliance!" I assure her, spraying some febreeze next to the toaster that recently got caught on fire.

"Erm... alright, then." I hear her footsteps getting quieter as she walks away.

***eight minutes later***

"HEY, SKY! THE PIZZA DUDE WANTS HIS MONEY, AND I DON'T HAVE ANY ON ME!"

Notch dang it.

I tramp down the stairs and smile sheepishly at Alesa and the pizza delivery guy. "Um, here you go..," I mutter, handing him a budder ingot.

He gapes at me.

"Snap, uh, hold on, I have a crap-ton more upstairs, I just thought that would cover it..."

"No, no, sir! It's fine, I just- this is _way_ more than the pizza costs-" the pizza guy begins.

I just wave it off. "I only pay in budder, just keep the change."

He nods slowly and then walks away.

"Hey, buddy, could we maybe please have that pizza, while you're here?" I call after him.

He blushes bright red as he walks back up to the door and hands us our pizza.

"Thanks," I say with a smile, and he nods before scampering off down the path.

Alesa snorts. "So, is this what you meant by 'going really well?'" she asks.

I chuckle nervously. "Uh, I'm not a very good cook. At all. And I have the entire kitchen as evidence."

She laughs. "I'll help you clean it up before I leave. For now, let's just gorge on pizza."

"Sounds good!"

***time skip***

"AVENGE ME, ALESA!" I shout, my mouth full of pizza. She doesn't seem to mind; her mouth is stuffed with food, too.

"I WILL TRY MY BEST, SIR SKY!" she shouts, pounding the buttons on her controller and ultimately managing to murder the guy who killed me on the video game we're playing.

"You have done well, young lady," I say solemnly, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Senpai. I try."

We both fall off the couch, laughing our heads off. "We're such idiots," I point out between laughs.

Alesa's character onscreen gets killed.

"Oh no," she gasps, still laughing. "Now we're even bigger idiots; we're both dead!"

I laugh harder, because right now I'm just in a laughy mood and I'd probably laugh even if some random person just died right in front of me. I don't know. I'm drunk on life. I'm drunk on Alesa.

Suddenly my phone rings, and I hit my head on the couch's sidetable (don't even ask how) as I reach for it. Alesa only laughs harder, and I can't help but smile.

Then I read the caller I.D.

_Ty._

"WHOOP, WHOOP!" I shriek, jumping around the living room and holding my phone out in front of me. "ALESA, TY IS CALLING! I THINK THIS MEANS HE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN!"

Like always, Alesa's mood seems to brighten (if that's even possible, I mean, honestly, her face is just a huge smile right now, maybe I'm just imagining things. Like I said, I'm freaking drunk on Alesa) at the mention of Ty. Aw, she's literally so freaking awesome, being concerned about my other relationships and junk. Dawn never really gave a crap about my social life, except for the part of it that involved her.

However, lately Alesa's been wanting to spend more time alone with me; she's no longer constantly (well, not constantly, but whatevs) asking if Ty would want to come along with us on our play dates (shut up, grown ups can have play dates). I think she's been wanting this date as much as I have.

"Well, answer and find out!" she laughs. "And make sure he's not stuck in a toaster again. That would be bad." I chuckle and prepare to press the green button. "Don't be long, though!"

I nod and then flop down on the couch as I press the 'call' button. "Halloo?"

"Sky?"

"Who else would it be?" I ask, grinning. He's willingly speaking to me! And he's not even yelling!

He sighs. "Right. Well, this is Ty, in case you can't read and also can't recognize my voice. Seto told me I should say sorry for blowing up in your face because apparently you might be emotionally traumatized by the whole Dawn thing, and then I felt really bad because I was really rude and I shouldn't have been and I totally get that you actually have a life outside of budder and Team Crafted, and I'm just really sorry because I could have screwed up your relationship with Alesa even though I kind of don't like her, and I don't want that," he spits out in one breath.

"Breathe, buddy. It's required for life."

"Sky! This is serious!"

"So is breathing, I swear! Last time _I _forgot how to breathe, I respawned in the middle of a desert biome! And just a few days ago my tongue swelled so much I couldn't breathe, and then I just _barely _respawned because the respawn machine had just been turned on..."

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me!" I insist, grinning.

He sighs. "Sure. Well, bye, Sky. Wanna hang out later?"

"YES!" I scream. "I mean, yeah, sure, I- YES!"

I can practically see Ty shaking his head and smiling. "Cool. I'm guessing you're with Alesa currently, 'cause I can hear her giggling in the background at our conversation, so do you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah! THIS'LL BE GREAT!"

"Calm yourself," Ty advises me, and I stop yelling. Then we both say goodbye, and I hang up.

"So, does he hate you?" Alesa asks, still giggling.

I scoff. "Oh, please, as if you didn't hear every word we said."

She shrugs. "Hey, it's not my fault! You have your volume turned up almost as high as Ty sets _his_ volume."

"Woah, no, okay, too far," I growl, trying to hide the smile on my face. "No one has their phone's volume up as high as Ty does."

She squeals as I tackle her to the ground, and we roll around stupidly before somehow, someway, her lips end up on mine.

**xXx**

_Ermergersh, crappy ending. . Don't judge me, I've never kissed anyone. I actually agree with my mom's 'no dating until you're thirty' rule. I just don't do 'love.' _

_BUT I SHIP PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING. :3_

_Anyways._

_I'm just patiently waiting for someone to point out how suspicious Chapter Four was. Like, seriously, guys, we're on Chapter Thirteen and I don't think even one person has realized what's up. :3_

_Lol, who wants to bet you're all gonna go re-read Ch 4 now?_

_Do it, though, seriously, I've been patient for too long in waiting for one of you to figure it out. Your comments are my life source._

_But, you know what?_

_I'll leave now before I spoil the plot._

_Yeah, bye._

_My author's notes never end very well._

_WAIT ALSO I'M UPDATING THIS ON THURSDAY/FRIDAY BECAUSE I'M GOING TO A WIFI-LESS PLACE FOR THE WEEKEND._

_OH, AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_

_BAIIIIIII!_


End file.
